Histoires d'ici et d'ailleurs
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Pays Basques est sûrement le plus vieux représentant européen encore en vie. De ce fait, il connaît des histoires. Beaucoup d'histoires. Et il est d'avis que les histoires se doivent d'être racontées. Ratings variables, présence d'OCs, genres variables.
1. Prélude

Hey (macarena) !

Afin d'éviter de voir s'entasser pleins d'OS sur mon compte, j'ai décidé de les ranger ! Tous les OS prenant place dans l'Univers original d'Hetalia, donc où les personnages sont des représentants, seront ici, sous forme d'histoires racontées par monsieur le représentant le plus âgé d'Europe encore en vie...J'ai nommé Pays Basques !

Pays Basques a connu tout le monde à force de voyager un peu partout, il a entendu beaucoup d'histoires. Enormément d'histoires. Et ces histoires, il trouve que ce serait franchement dommage de ne pas les raconter ! Alors n'hésitez pas à demander quelque chose que vous aimeriez bien voir raconté par sa belle voix aux accents du sud !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et on commence avec notre couple de mauvaise foi national !


	2. La guerre bretonormande, les origines

Titre : La guerre bretonormande, les origines

Rating : K+

Personnages : Basse-Normandie - Bretagne

Résumé : Bretagne et Basse-Normandie se détestent, c'est bien connu. Mais est-ce qu'il en a toujours été ainsi ?

Note de l'auteur : Avec le remaniement d'OCs j'ai changé deux trois petites choses. Donc voilà l'histoire de la rencontre du sale roux et du grand con de blond ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde. Je m'appelle Pays Basques et sûrement me connaissez-vous déjà. Je suis vieux, très vieux, je préfère le terme vénérable en fait. En Europe, je suis sûrement le plus ancien à être encore en vie. Alors pensez-vous…Toutes ces jeunes nations, ces régions, ces villes, je les ai vus naître, grandir. Mourir, parfois. Je connais toutes les histoires. Et je suis d'avis que les histoires sont faites pour être racontées, alors je vais vous en raconter une. Elle parle d'un petit roux irascible et d'un grand blond pacifique. Vous voyez de qui je parle, Bretagne et Basse-Normandie. Ils ne se supportent pas, hein ? Et bien…Leur première rencontre n'a pas été comme ça, pourtant…

Bretagne était jeune, très jeune. Cela ne faisait que quelques années à peine qu'il était né. Au Ve siècle, ce siècle-ci donc, les bretons, qui vivaient sur leur île aux côtés des gallois et autres peuplades celtiques, avaient été chassés de leurs terres par les Angles et les Saxes. Ancienne Bretagne n'avait pas survécu à l'exode de son peuple et de ces gens débarquant sur les terres armoricaines était né Stefan. Il était pour le moment sous la coupe de France, enfin, plutôt d'Empire Franc. France était un enfant, comme lui, un charmant garçon blond et joyeux. Et puis…Il y avait son tuteur actuel, Empire Franc, un homme autoritaire que le roux n'appréciait que très peu. Notamment sa manie de le considérer comme sien et de le traiter comme un subalterne.

A part ça, il avait des frères et sœurs. Mais ils vivaient loin, sur l'île d'où les bretons avaient été chassés. Alors il ne les connaissait pas beaucoup. Deux autres vivaient plus au sud, en Hispanie. On lui avait raconté qu'il y avait beaucoup de guerres là-bas.

Les années passèrent et le petit Bretagne grandit avec les années. Il grandit vite, car son pays s'épanouissait à un rythme que son tuteur trouvait affolant. Tuteur qui vit ses pires craintes confirmées lorsque le jeune garçon, qui ne semblait avoir que dix ans à cette époque, retourna son épée contre lui et affirma sa volonté de fonder un royaume. Son royaume. Il lui avait ris au nez, lui avait affirmé que ça n'arriverait jamais, qu'il n'était pas fait pour vivre libre. Qu'il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, en tant qu'observateur neutre, c'est que chez les celtes, il y avait un trait de caractère qui réapparaissait systématiquement chez eux. Ils aimaient la liberté. Et ils estimaient qu'elle valait tout. Regardez, que ce soit Armorique, Calédonie, Ibérie, Ancienne Bretagne, Irlande, Ecosse, Pays de Galles, Cornouailles, Île du Man, Galice, Asturies ou Bretagne, ils se sont toujours battus pour se libérer de toute tutelle. Eh bien, déjà si jeune, le petit breton, il avait déjà ce trait de caractère. Empire Franc, il faisait peur quand même. Il était grand, fort, il avait gardé beaucoup de traits physiques des gaulois, contrairement au petit France. Certes, il s'affaiblissait à cause de ses dirigeants qui se disputaient son empire mais il restait très puissant. A ce moment –là, en Europe, tout le monde s'est dit que c'en était fini du petit roux, qu'il allait tellement se faire massacrer qu'on n'en entendrait plus jamais parler.

Et pourtant. Les bretons armoricains et les bretons originaires de leur île se sont alliés, eux qui avaient tant de mal à s'entendre pourtant, sous la bannière d'un certain Nominoë, à la base nommé par les francs pour contenir la Bretagne. Autant vous dire que c'était raté, c'est lui qui a mené les troupes. Ils ont tant et tant repoussé les francs que le territoire breton s'est agrandi, c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont conquis les « marches de Bretagne », et Nantes. De ce nouveau territoire est née Nolwenn, la petite sœur de Stefan. La Bretagne était indépendante, elle avait vaincu l'Empire Franc qui s'était vu obligé d'accepter de s'en séparer. C'était historique, il faut l'imaginer, le petit roux de dix ans couvert de blessures, son épée à la main…Et le sourire aux lèvres.

A ce moment-là, je me suis dit « Ah, encore un emmerdeur ». Force est de constater que la plupart des gens pour lesquelles je me suis fait cette remarque sont devenus mes amis à présent. Sûrement en suis-je un aussi.

Bref. De toute façon, Empire Franc a disparu peu de temps après, sûrement cette défaite y a contribué, qui sait, et France l'a remplacé. Un charmant garçon, France. Il s'entendait bien avec Stefan, au début, et beaucoup avec Nolwenn. La pauvre, elle qui devait déjà supporter le côté très « grand frère protecteur » de son frère biologique, elle s'est retrouvé avec son voisin sur le dos en prime.

C'est là que l'histoire commence vraiment. Nous sommes au VIIIe siècle environ. Les raids vikings ont commencé mais…Ce n'est pas si grave pour le moment. Ils ne sont qu'occasionnels. Ils n'ont pas encore toute la technologie navale qui fera leur puissance par la suite alors ils ne peuvent que piller quelques villages et personne ne s'en inquiète vraiment, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Stefan était dans un petit village côtier à ce moment-là. Il était plutôt sensé se trouver dans sa capitale mais…Il aimait tellement la mer, alors il se rendait souvent à cet endroit. Il était déjà tard, la plupart des habitants lui disaient de ne pas se promener à une heure pareille sinon il se ferait enlever mais…Eh, il n'a pas écouté un Empire, vous pensez vraiment qu'il va écouter des gens ?

C'était alors qu'il marchait sur la plage, pieds nus, profitant de la tiédeur de ce soir d'été, qu'il avait remarqué une forme échouée sur le rivage. Vite, il s'y était précipité, craignant que ce ne soit un cadavre de marin. Non, c'était pire. C'était une petite fille. Il se pencha sur elle et posa son oreille sur sa poitrine, cherchant à écouter son cœur. Il battait encore. Elle était en vie. Tant bien que mal, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la petite cabane qu'il occupait lorsqu'il venait. Elle avait beau sembler plus jeune que lui, peut-être sept ans, elle était plus grande, donc plus lourde. En fait non, elle ne devait pas avoir sept ans, il sentait autour d'elle cette aura si particulière qu'émettait les représentants. C'était une représentante. Mais la représentante de quoi ?

Il l'allongea sur son lit et prit une grande inspiration. S'il voulait lui éviter d'avoir froid…Il allait devoir lui enlever ses vêtements trempés. Ecarlate, il entreprit de la déshabiller, remarquant qu'elle portait des vêtements chauds. Venait-elle d'un pays froid ? Un pays au Nord ? Il fit un tas avec ses vêtements, il les étendrait plus tard, et entreprit de la rhabiller avec des habits de rechange qu'il avait emmené, la couvrant ensuite avec la couverture. Il avait aussi enveloppé ses cheveux dans un morceau de tissu, ne voulant pas qu'elle trempe tout le matelas –et elle- avec. Ils étaient longs, blonds. Tressés de pleins de manières différentes, ça avait l'air compliqué. Elle avait une peau très pâle, comme lui –mais lui, on lui avait déjà expliqué que c'était parce qu'il était roux- et très douce.

Honnêtement, il la trouvait très jolie.

Alors qu'il était en train d'étendre ses vêtements, un bruit lui indiqua qu'elle se réveillait. Il déglutit et bénit le fait que les représentants parlaient tous le même langage (encore heureux parce que s'il devait discuter avec France en breton…Pas qu'il le parlait mal mais…Son accent était…Affreux).

\- Bonjour…

\- …Bonjour…Où…Suis-je… ?

\- Euh…Tu es en Bretagne. Bretagne c'est moi, enfin, Basse-Bretagne, c'est moi.

Il allait falloir qu'il s'habitue au fait qu'il partageait son titre de « Bretagne » avec sa petite sœur, à présent.

\- Je vois…Notre…Notre navire a eu un naufrage…J'espère que mon frère va bien…

\- Tu étais toute seule sur la plage…Mais si c'est un représentant aussi il va sûrement bien !

\- Tu as raison, petit Basse-Bretagne, je suis sûre qu'il va bien, il est si fort ! Je m'appelle Léanne !

Comment ça « petit » Basse-Bretagne ? C'était vexant.

\- Mon nom est Stefan… Je pourrais te prêter un bateau pour repartir si tu veux mais…Pas tout de suite, la mer est trop déchaînée pour prendre la mer, même en longeant les côtes.

Elle acquiesça doucement et se redressa dans son lit, observant ses vêtements avec perplexité. Stefan s'empourpra et se justifia en disant qu'il avait dû la changer pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Elle eut un sourire indulgent et ôta le tissu sur ses cheveux pour les essorer, ôtant les nattes pour que ce soit plus facile.

Une tempête la garda bloquée durant quelques semaines. Le petit roux aurait presque remercié le Ciel pour cela, appréciant grandement la compagnie de la blonde (même si elle insistait à l'appeler « petit » Stefan ou « petit » Basse-Bretagne). Souvent, elle lui parlait de là où elle venait, des étoiles dans les yeux, visiblement très fière de son peuple.

\- On vit dans un pays très très froid, alors il faut être courageux ! Des fois, en hiver, c'est la nuit pendant très longtemps ! Chez nous, les garçons et les filles sont aussi courageux les uns que les autres et combattent tous, ils sont très forts ! Mon frère aussi est très fort et moi aussi je serais très forte, comme ça, quand je serais grande, je pourrais protéger tout le monde ! Mais les femmes après elles arrêtent de combattre quand elles se marient parce qu'elles reçoivent la tâche la plus importante : s'occuper des villages ! Elles gèrent tout, elles repoussent même les brigands et les bandits !

Franchement, elle aurait pu lui parler de patates qu'il aurait été tout aussi passionné, envoûté par son charme si adorable. Un de ces soirs d'orage, où on se blottit en face du feu, l'inévitable finit par arriver. Ils s'embrassèrent, se tinrent la main. Se promirent même le mariage. Un Stefan rougissant est assez amusant à observer, ses taches de rousseur semblant plus claires tant ses joues étaient rouges. C'était mignon, ils étaient enfants. Ils ne connaissaient pas grand-chose de l'autre au final, si ce n'était leurs prénoms. Léanne et Stefan…Ca attendrissait les habitants du village. Et France, dans une de ses lettres qu'il échangeait avec le petit roux, s'était longuement étendu sur à quel point il trouvait cela adorable.

Sauf que vous vous doutez bien que pour passer de la mignonne petite Léanne et petit Stefan à l'abruti de grand blond et le monstre roux, il a dû se passer quelque chose.

* * *

\- Les vikings arrivent !

Ils furent tirés du sommeil en sursaut par les cris dehors. Stefan sauta hors de son lit et fit faire de même à son amie qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, le suivant à l'aveuglette.

\- Les normands ! Ce sont des hommes du Nord ! Ils pillent les villages, ils sont terriblement forts…Viens !

Le petit roux l'attira dans un recoin de la maison pour les cacher. Il était déjà trop tard, il avait vu certains des guerriers par la fenêtre. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils ne pouvaient que prier. Stefan gardait son épée à portée de main, peu importe les circonstances. Là, elle se trouvait au creux de sa paume, prête à l'emploi. Il n'avait pas le droit de se battre contre des humains mais…S'il le devait, il pourrait toujours occuper les guerriers en parant leurs coups pour que Léanne puisse s'échapper. Il avait bien vaincu Empire Franc avec…Et puis il avait toujours ses pouvoirs, hérités de par sa lignée celte, dont ils ne se servaient pas souvent.

La porte s'ouvrit et il retint sa respiration, sentant la blonde qui s'accrochait à lui. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ce danger, visiblement, mais il avait réussi à l'effrayer. Il entendit que les guerriers fouillaient la cabane à la recherche de richesses et leurs pas s'approchèrent. Tant pis, il devait y aller.

\- Léanne, profite de la diversion pour t'enfuir !

Elle voulut le retenir mais il bondit devant les guerriers, au nombre de deux. Il déglutit, ils étaient vraiment très grands. Blonds, avec des barbes, des tresses. Habillés de cuir et armés. Il se fit la remarque un instant que leurs vêtements lui rappelaient ceux de Léanne mais sûrement était-ce normal, puisqu'ils venaient du Nord.

J'aurais aimé vous dire qu'il combattit vraiment mais…Soucieux de ne pas les blesser, il n'était bon à rien et fut très vite envoyé à travers la pièce s'écraser contre son mur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, le cri de Léanne attira son attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en la voyant se jeter sur les deux guerriers. Non. Se jeter dans leurs bras. Quoi ? Elle parla avec eux dans un espèce de gargouillis qu'il ne comprenait pas, alors qu'il tentait encore de comprendre la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un garçon, sûrement du même âge que Léanne. Il lui ressemblait énormément mais son visage était fermé. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient plaqués en arrière sur son crâne par un cerceau de fer, sûrement pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas en combat.

\- Nat !

\- On en a mis du temps pour te retrouver, Léanne.

Nat ? C'était pas son frère ça ? Le petit breton se releva en s'appuyant sur le mur, commençant à comprendre. Elle était la représentante des vikings. Il avait…Il avait…Il avait promis le mariage à la représentante viking ! Elle s'approcha de lui et il hésita franchement entre la fuite et le coup de poing mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix, l'embrassant doucement sur le front.

\- Ma famille est venue me chercher, je dois rentrer. Mais je reviendrais, petit Stefan, je te le promets ! Merci de m'avoir aidée !

Elle s'écarta de lui, qui était bien trop abasourdi pour réagir, et passa sa petite main dans celle d'un des guerriers pour repartir. Après réflexion, il se laissa tomber au sol à nouveau. Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'en remettre.

* * *

Vers la fin de IXe siècle, Stefan était tranquillement à son bureau, entretenant ses relations épistolaires avec le reste de l'Europe. Le problème avec les plumes et l'encre c'est qu'il faut faire attention à ne pas faire de taches sur le papier, alors le moindre tremblement de sa part ou de la table pouvait…

Le problème fut réglé lorsque la porte de la pièce fut ouverte avec fracas, faisant trembler tout le bureau et renversant même son encrier sur les trois pages qu'il avait achevé. Il posa sa plume avec tout le self control dont il était capable et relever la tête.

\- ...Oui ?

\- Un représentant viking est là, monsieur, il demande à vous voir ! Et euh…Il est insistant.

Un représentant viking ? Nat, le frère de Léanne ? Bon Dieu il avait quasiment effacé cette histoire de sa mémoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? S'il venait lui rappeler sa promesse de mariage, il faisait un malheur. Les raids n'avaient fait que s'amplifier et c'était une véritable guerre que France et lui étaient obligés de mener contre ces saloperies de vikings. Il accepta la visite et se leva. Depuis la dernière fois, il avait bien grandi, il était un jeune adulte en apparence. Quoique, grandi n'était peut-être pas le terme approprié puisqu'il n'était pas bien grand, tout juste un mètre soixante. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et ils les gardait tant bien que mal attaché à la base de sa nuque, malgré leur sale manie de rebiquer sur la gauche.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Nat ne correspondait plus du tout à ses souvenirs. Lui aussi avait grandi. Beaucoup. Il avait même dû se baisser en passant la porte. Et il avait pris du muscle aussi. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé, on aurait plus dit ceux de Léanne que les siens, à ce compte-là. Une barbe ornait sa mâchoire, savamment tressée.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes le…Représentant breton ?

\- Ah, vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? Je n'ai pas tant changé pourtant. Vous, vous êtes Nat, c'est ça ?

\- Pardon ? Vous faîtes erreur, mon nom est Léan.

D'accord. Ce n'était pas une fille Léan ? Ou Léanne ? Il réfléchit un instant. Il était vrai que…Mais oui, quand il l'avait déshabillé, il s'était fait la remarque que c'était curieux qu'elle soit fait exactement comme lui mais ce n'était pas posé plus de questions puisqu'elle, ou il, était habillé comme une fille et y ressemblant fortement.

Un rire nerveux remonta dans sa gorge.

Il n'allait jamais pouvoir être sérieux face à ce type à présent.

\- Et…Tu ne te souviens réellement pas de moi ? Stefan ?

Le visage du blond devint livide. Ah, il se souvenait.

\- Par Thor, oui ! c'était toi le petit roux, à l'époque !

\- Tu te prenais pour une fille ?

\- …C'est compliqué. Ma mère n'a jamais été très forte pour différencier les genres et…Et voilà. Je t'interdis d'en parler.

\- Je me gênerais. Tu avais accepté de m'épouser aussi, si je me souviens bien, je peux le ressortir aussi ça.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas le faire.

\- Et pourquoi je te ferais plaisir ?

Il vit nettement la main du guerrier se crisper. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'elle valait au combat, la petite fille qu'il avait connu. S'il le provoquait encore un peu, il aurait l'occasion de voir. Il lui fit son plus grand sourire malicieux.

\- Il me semble même que j'ai gardé une de tes robes.

Il eut tout juste le temps de dégainer son épée pour parer le coup de double-hache qui venait de s'abattre sur lui, reculant sous la violence de choc. Ca, il avait de la force physique, l'animal. Il se dégagea de la prise et se glissa sous la ligne de portée du blond lui cisailler le flanc, s'éloignant rapidement de lui. Il n'était visiblement pas habitué aux adversaires plus petits que lui, ne sachant pas trop comment il était censé tenir son arme pour le frapper. Mais il se reprit vite, s'adaptant à ce nouvel adversaire. Stefan crut bien qu'il allait y passer en voyant la lame brillante arriver dans sa direction mais parvint à se décaler suffisamment rapidement. Visiblement, emportée par le mouvement, sa queue de cheval n'avait pas eu la même chance.

\- …Tu viens de me couper les cheveux ou je rêve ?

\- Ca a failli être le cou, ne te plains pas.

Le roux fit la moue et tendit sa main en direction de son adversaire. Léan eut un mouvement de recul mais rien ne vint. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que l'autre avait bien pu faire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le sourire malicieux qu'il arborait.

\- Tu ressembles plus à mon souvenir, comme ça.

\- … Quoi ?

Pris d'un doute, il passa ses mains sur son visage.

\- …Tu as fais disparaître ma barbe ou je rêve ?

\- Ca a failli être le cou, ne te plains pas, minauda-t-il en réponse.

* * *

De toute manière, après ça, Bretagne recoupa correctement ses cheveux (enfin, lui trouve que son espèce d'ignominie partant sur la gauche est correcte) et la barbe de Basse-Normandie ne repoussa plus jamais. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir ce que ça aurait donné.

Quant à leurs relations…Disons qu'il ne fut plus jamais question de mariage entre eux. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient jamais haïs. Détestés, sûrement, mais ils se sont alliés bien trop de fois pour faire croire à qui que ce soit qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas bien au fond.

Et la légende raconte que Bretagne a toujours la robe de Léanne.

* * *

Bretagne garde tout dans sa cave, même les robes de ses petites amies d'enfance mouahahha !

La prochaine histoire du pépé basque le concerne aussi. Et c'est un histoire que Catalogne aurait préféré oublier à jamais.


	3. Le mariage

Titre : Le mariage

Rating : T

Personnages : Catalogne - Pays Basques - Aragon

Résumé : Catalogne se pose souvent en défenseur de la cause féminine. Mais pourquoi ?

Note de l'auteur : Ah ces braves catalans et basques, ça faisait un moment que je voulais les ressortir, c'est chose fait ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Figurez-vous que l'autre jour, j'ai entendu un type parler à une fille, mais d'une manière…Non mais vraiment, comment ils font pour être aussi irrespectueux ? Les femmes sont jamais respectées, peu importe les époques…C'est dramatique.

Bretagne haussa les épaules alors que Catalogne leur parlait de son dégoût pour les gens ne respectant les femmes. Ca n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et ça faisait doucement rigoler Pays-Basques à chaque fois.

\- Ca a jamais vraiment changé ça. Mais c'est marrant que tu sois comme ça…Paris est comme ça aussi mais lui, il est parisien, donc toutes ses bizarreries passent. Mais toi ? Ca vient bien de quelque part non ? l'interrogea Vendée, curieuse.

\- J'ai mes raisons…Corse, arrête de te marrer, c'est étonnant que ce ne te soit pas arrivé, toi aussi !

\- Ah, sache que j'ai craint tous les jours que ta…Petite histoire avec Aragon ne donne de mauvaises idées à Gênes ! Dès qu'il me parlait de ses regrets qu'un de nous ne soit pas une femme pour qu'on se marie, je serrais les fesses !

Les deux bruns éclatèrent de rire sous les regards désespérés de Bretagne et Pays Basques qui avaient toujours du mal à comprendre comment ils pouvaient rire de trucs pareils. Vendée était complètement perdue pour le coup. Savoie et Alsace avaient l'air de savoir de quoi il retournait aussi. Nice également. Bon, elle était la seule à ne rien comprendre, alors ? Elle alla chercher des explications auprès du basque, encyclopédie de l'Histoire de tous les pays du fait de son grand âge (son vénérable âge).

\- Ah, forcément, tu étais sûrement moins impliquée dans la politique de l'époque… Je vais te raconter, alors.

\- Oh oui, papi Basque, raconte-nous une histoire !

\- La ferme, le breton. Alors c'était au Moyen-Âge, en 1137…

* * *

Catalogne se frottait les mains. Franchement, c'était juste trop beau. Pas parfait, bien sûr, parce que quelques détails le chiffonnaient, mais c'était sans importance. Il allait s'allier avec Aragon pour former ce qu'ils avaient l'intention d'appeler la confédération catalano-aragonaise, ceci grâce au mariage de son comte, Raimond-Bérenger IV de Barcelone, avec la reine aragonaise Pétronille d'Aragon. Une alliance entre un comté et un royaume où le comté ne se faisait pas avoir, c'était rare, ça se fêtait. Sa zone commerciale allait connaître une expansion sans précédent, le Royaume d'Aragon était grand. Bon, il ne supportait pas Aragon. Déjà, c'était un crétin. En plus, il était amoureux de lui. Il lui avait déjà fait savoir et il l'avait rembarré proprement. Non mais. C'était ça, le petit inconvénient, il allait devoir le supporter…Tant pis, il en avait besoin. Et l'autre aussi, s'allier avec lui lui offrait un accès à la mer Méditerranée plutôt important. Et en ces temps troublés, en Hispanie, il faisait bon d'avoir des alliés. Quand ils ne se battaient pas entre eux, ils étaient en guerre Sainte contre les musulmans qui remontaient lentement mais sûrement leur territoire.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de guerre, il allait falloir qu'il prenne des nouvelles de Castille. Elle était sûrement en guerre contre Léon, et sûrement que Galice essayait de profiter de la situation pour piquer des comtés à Léon. Et Navarre, il ne savait pas où elle en était, mais elle était plus que probablement en guerre aussi. Quel bazar.

\- Catalogne, je peux entrer ?

Et voilà l'aragonais qui s'incrustait…Le brun soupira et le fit poireauter un peu avant d'accepter. Aragon ouvrit la porte et eut un léger soupir en l'observant. Il était de dos et il ne pouvait voir que ses longs cheveux bruns et légèrement ondulés, ainsi que sa fine et grande stature. Mais il savait qu'il était très beau de visage également, avec ses yeux marins si malicieux et son teint halé si caractéristique des représentants du sud. Il ferma la porte avec précaution, ce qui fit se retourner le catalan.

\- Pourquoi tu fermes la porte à clé ?

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose et j'aimerais éviter que tu ne t'enfuis en courant, vois-tu.

\- …Ah ?

Il n'allait pas encore lui faire une déclaration, sérieusement ?

\- Tu vas m'écouter. Bien attentivement. J'ai dit au pape, entre autres, que tu étais en réalité une fille qui s'est toujours travestie en garçon pour préserver sa chasteté.

Pardon ?

\- Il a tout gobé. Vatican m'a appuyé.

Comment ça Vatican l'avait appuyé ? Il lui avait promis quoi comme truc à celle-là, encore ?

\- Et on va se marier.

D'accord, là, il ne suivait plus.

\- …Tu me la refais ?

\- On va se marier.

\- On est…Deux hommes ?

\- Plus maintenant. Tout le monde est à présent persuadé que tu es une jeune femme. Un petit village, que personne ne connaîtra et dont tout le monde se fiche. Seuls Vatican et le pape sont au courant de la vérité –enfin, ils pensent tout de même que tu es une femme- et ont donné leur approbation pour ce mariage qui scellera notre alliance encore plus solidement que celui de nos dirigeants. Et si tu refuses, crois-moi que cette alliance sera un enfer pour toi et ton comté. Parce que tu es un comté et moi un Royaume, ne va pas croire que parce que j'ai besoin de l'accès à la mer, j'ai besoin de toi. Estime-toi heureux que je ne t'aie pas envahi à la place. En plus, le pape t'en voudrait de tant de mensonges et tu te ferais sûrement excommunier.

\- …Attends mais…Attends. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ca va pas me faire t'aimer hein, malade !

\- Je sais.

Le regard noisette de l'aragonais s'assombrit, ce qui le fit déglutir.

\- Tu aurais pu éviter ça, Catalogne. Tu m'as repoussé, soit. Ca arrive. Je ne t'en veux pas parce que tu m'as repoussé, je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer. (ses sourcils se froncèrent) Je veux juste te pourrir la vie comme tu as pourri la mienne.

\- …Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as repoussé, oui. Mais il fallait voir comme ! Tu m'as ris au nez et tu as été ensuite raconter à tout le monde à quel point j'avais été ridicule et pathétique, et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles jamais tu n'aimerais quelqu'un comme moi.

Catalogne eut une grimace gênée. En effet, il était possible qu'il ait ressorti cette histoire à tout le monde. L'aragonais lui avait fait un poème sous son balcon à 3h du matin, ce qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement mièvre et ridicule. Et il était fort possible aussi qu'il ait employé les adjectifs ridicule, pathétique et hilarant. Tout comme il était probable qu'il l'ait qualifié de lâche sans qualités ni ambitions, au regard aussi vide que celui d'un thon sorti de l'eau.

Et le physique du thon aussi.

Il ne pensait pas que c'était remonté à ses oreilles, cela dit. Ou qu'il s'était fait charrier pour ça.

Argh. Le pire, c'était qu'il l'avait mérité, au fond.

Je me rappelle qu'il me l'avait raconté, cette histoire. Je l'avais même prévenu que, connaissant l'aragonais, il ne laisserait pas passer une telle humiliation et qu'il devait s'attendre à une revanche bien tordue. Qui c'est qui a toujours raison mais qu'on écoute jamais, hein ?

\- Ecoutes…Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça mais…

\- Je te ressortirais la même chose.

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal !

\- Je te le dirais aussi.

\- Bordel, Aragon ! C'est ridicule enfin ! C'est puéril, c'est juste de la vengeance !

\- Parfaitement. C'est juste une vengeance sans aucun autre intérêt. Mais je suis gentil, si tu veux on pourra faire croire à ta disparition pour éviter que les autres royaumes espagnols, ou des gens comme, je ne sais pas, Pays Basques par exemple, apprennent à quel point tu es ridicule.

Argh. S'il avait jamais un jour douté que le monde entier était au courant de son attirance pour Pays Basques, Aragon venait de lui prouver le contraire. Et il avait raison, il allait être la risée de toute la péninsule ibérique si ça venait à se savoir… Il acquiesça donc, autant sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

\- Du coup tu apparaîtras comme ma femme.

\- Quelle horreur…

\- Ne t'enfonce pas plus, attention.

Il roula des yeux. Il y avait moyen d'être encore plus dans la merde qu'il ne l'était déjà ?

* * *

Alors là, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être pire. Le mariage avait été atroce. Comment les femmes pouvaient survivre dans ce genre de vêtements ? Il avait failli mourir étouffé dans son corset. En plus ses dames de compagnie (parce que oui, à présent il avait des dames de compagnie) lui avait peint la tête avec des poudres et d'autres trucs extrêmement louches. Il avait toujours cru que les femmes avaient naturellement ce regard profond et ce trait noir au-dessus des yeux, il apprenait que non, à présent. Et il avait aussi appris qu'avec un bon maquillage, il était presque impossible de le reconnaître. Et est-ce qu'il devait s'étendre sur la coiffure ? Elles s'en étaient donné à cœur joie avec ses longues mèches brunes et avaient –sûrement avec l'aide du Saint-Esprit- réussi à nouer le tout sur sa tête en de compliqués entrelacs de tresses et de fleurs. Il s'était regardé dans le miroir et s'était même fait la remarque que s'il n'avait pas été lui, il se serait sauté dessus.

Il sentait qu'il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes de dédoublement d'identité à l'avenir.

Ensuite était venue la cérémonie, la vraie. On lui avait appris à marcher avec des talons sans ressembler à un alcoolique en fin de soirée et il avait fait de son mieux. Mais la traversée de l'allée principale de l'église lui avait semblé comme un chemin de croix. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à tomber trois fois, lui. Les vœux, il ne voulait même pas en parler. Tout ce qu'il en avait retenu c'était qu'il avait un devoir conjugal envers Aragon et qu'il avait déjà préparé un demi-million d'excuses au cas où il voudrait vraiment le mettre dans son lit. Aragon qui, d'ailleurs, embrassait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune expérience. Enfin, il supposait qu'il n'en avait aucune, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec personne, homme ou femme. Peut-être qu'il s'était entraîné en embrassant des domestiques, c'était possible. Ou des poulpes. Moui, des poulpes c'était plus son genre.

Il avait été présenté sous un autre nom. Une autre identité, la femme d'Aragon. Une petite représentante, d'une ville perdue au fin fond du comté de Barcelone. Tout le monde était donc persuadé que c'était un mariage d'amour. Super. Prétextant une grande fatigue (ça, c'était un des avantages d'être une femme, on peut prétendre une grande fatigue pour tout et n'importe quoi) il avait laissé les invités du mariage entre eux. Et laissé la saloperie d'aragonais raconter leur très romantique rencontre et leur histoire d'amour qui avait mené au mariage.

Retenez-le, il allait vomir.

Vraiment, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à la porte.

Il répondit avec douceur, au cas où ce serait quelqu'un d'autre qu'Aragon. Il devait légèrement modifier sa voix pour la faire paraître plus douce, une nouvelle contrainte. Il était en train de pester contre ses chaussures qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever quand l'invité impromptu entra.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit sur le fait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire ?

\- …Bonjour ?

\- Bonjour. J'ai vu que vous vous étiez éclipsée, alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, votre époux ayant visiblement décidé que ce n'était pas son affaire.

Et c'était le cas, ce qu'il faisait n'était pas l'affaire d'Aragon. Mais là, il aurait presque préféré Aragon. Pays Basques lui fit un sourire et une courbette en se présentant comme une province très ancienne et non impliquée politiquement. En effet, s'il se souvenait bien il était sous Navarre alors il ne devait pas décider grand-chose.

\- Enchanté…

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

\- Euh…Je ne dirais pas non.

Ces maudites chaussures étaient impossibles à enlever. Le basque lui fit un sourire compatissant et s'agenouilla pour l'aider. Là, Catalogne, c'est le moment de faire appel à tout ton self control et même celui que tu n'as pas pour chasser les images parfaitement inappropriées à la situation qui te viennent en tête.

Peut-être pourrait-il dire la vérité à Ozkar ?

Mouais, ou pas. Il allait monter au créneau et irait personnellement cogner Aragon pour ça, il le connaissait bien son ami. Il avait beau être vieux (enfin, vénérable) et paisible la plupart du temps, il l'avait déjà vu…exploser, de temps en temps. Oui, exploser était définitivement le mot. Lorsqu'il perdait ses moyens, il était terrifiant.

Valait mieux qu'il reste dans l'ignorance.

\- Et voilà !

Catalogne préféra ignorer le regard surpris que le basque lança à ses pieds, qui n'étaient sûrement pas les pieds les plus féminins et délicats du monde, loin de là. Il chaussait plutôt grand en plus. Pays Basques eut la politesse de ne faire aucun commentaire et se redressa pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. En temps normal, il avait plutôt tendance à s'affaler contre lui (ou le contraire), mais là, il restait bien droit, bien assis. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai le sentiment que la plupart de ce qu'a raconté Aragon sur votre « histoire » est faux, je me trompe ? Parce que bon, ça faisait quelques années déjà qu'il était amoureux d'un de mes amis, enfin, votre nation, Catalogne.

\- Ah, vous avez raison. Enfin, j'en sais pas grand-chose moi, il a dû…Euh…Peut-être qu'il retrouvait Catalogne en moi ? Et c'est un Royaume et moi un village, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

\- C'est vrai que vous lui ressemblez…

Ozkar le détailla quelques instants et il pria pour que le maquillage l'empêche de le reconnaître. Ou alors, il devait changer de sujet. Vite.

\- Pourquoi être venu au mariage d'Aragon, en fait ?

\- Ah, j'espérais voir Catalogne. Ca fait quelques semaines qu'il ne donne plus de nouvelles. Mais il n'est pas là semble-t-il…

\- C'est vrai…Peut-être qu'il a préféré éviter Aragon ? Vu qu'il est amoureux de lui, ça pourrait se comprendre.

\- C'est ce que je pense. Mais il aurait pu prévenir, laisser un mot. On est amis que je sache. Et là, je ne sais pas où il est.

Beaucoup plus proche que tu ne le crois.

\- Il…Reviendra très sûrement un jour ?

\- Mouais. Je l'attends pour lui tirer les oreilles, ça lui apprendra à ne pas donner de ses nouvelles à son aîné.

Catalogne faillit lui dire que de toute façon ils n'étaient même pas de la même famille, qu'il était juste plus vieux que lui (et que le reste de l'Europe d'ailleurs), mais garda sa (trop grande) bouche fermée. D'ailleurs, il devrait se taire plus souvent, vu les ennuis que ça lui avait causé.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant qu'Ozkar ne parte, lui embrassant tendrement la main auparavant (ce qui lui fit beaucoup trop plaisir à son goût).

Que quelqu'un lui trouve une corde.

La vérité ? Je savais pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Catalogne. Mais il méritait ce qui lui arrivait, il n'avait qu'à pas chercher Aragon de manière aussi puérile. Et j'étais vexé, on était amis, il aurait pu me prévenir, me dire la vérité. Déjà, avec ou sans maquillage, il reste Catalogne, et je ne suis pas myope malgré mon âge. Ensuite, j'ai vite fait la liaison entre sa disparition et l'apparition de cette jeune femme. Quelques menaces de dévoiler des histoires bien gênantes à Aragon plus tard, il a craché le morceau. Pour être honnête, j'avais une autre raison. Il était amoureux de moi, à l'époque, je l'ignorais, mais la réciproque était vrai. Et si ça pouvait faire avancer mon affaire, c'était tout aussi bien.

* * *

A sa grande surprise, Pays Basques revint le voir plusieurs fois. Plus ou moins officiellement d'ailleurs, Aragon n'appréciant pas trop sa présence en sa demeure (surtout pour aller voir sa « femme »). Honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre au fond. Il continuait d'avoir des nouvelles du monde et il pouvait faire à peu près ce qu'il voulait. Il devait juste se comporter en femme. Bon, ça, c'était franchement nul. Plus moyen de s'asseoir comme il voulait (comment les femmes pouvaient rester aussi longtemps assises avec les jambes croisées ?). Il avait dit la vérité à certains, au final. Des représentants qui habitaient loin et qui ne répéteraient rien aux personnes qu'il ne fallait pas, avec qui il n'avait pas spécialement de relations diplomatiques, juste quelques liens d'amitié.

Sympa. Il raconte la vérité à Bretagne mais pas à moi.

\- Quel bordel quand même. Tu m'avais raconté l'histoire de sa déclaration en effet, c'est peut-être un peu extrême comme…Punition ? Vengeance ?

\- A qui le dis-tu ? Méfies-toi, avec ton physique ça pourrait t'arriver aussi.

\- Boarf. Je suis pas féminin. Petit et mince, oui, mais pas féminin, j'ai pas le visage. Et puis, qui veux-tu qui me fasse ça ? C'est beaucoup trop le bordel chez nous pour qu'on se venge de quoique ce soit en ce moment…Je pressens de grandes périodes de tensions entre Aquitaine, France, les Normandie, Angleterre et moi…Nos dynasties n'arrêtent pas de s'emmêler, y'a un moment où l'un d'entre nous va vouloir prendre le dessus sur les autres. Je parie sur France ou Angleterre, d'ailleurs.

Bretagne poussa un soupire, pressentant à l'avance l'énorme bazar qui allait secouer son environnement politique. Il eut ensuite un regard compatissant pour le catalan qui était assis de la manière la plus masculine qui soit, les deux jambes grandes écartées et les coudes posés dessus, bras ballants, dos en avant. Mais habillé et apprêté comme une charmante jeune femme. Il avait dû essuyer le sifflement admiratif de Vannes qui, venant voir Stefan, s'était réjouie de le voir en compagnie d'une si charmante étrangère.

Il lui avait bien proposé de s'habiller normalement le temps de sa visite mais Catalogne avait refusé, craignant d'être dans l'incapacité de ré-endosser son déguisement sans ses dames de compagnie.

\- Et à Pays Basques, tu lui as dit ?

Argh. La question à un million de ducats.

\- Erf…Non. Au début je voulais pas parce que…Bah…La honte, quoi. En plus il aurait été exploser Aragon. Et maintenant…Ben…Il m'en voudrait. Pour lui, je suis porté disparu ! Et il me drague ! Il me drague en tant que femme ! Ce serait beaucoup trop bizarre de lui avouer que la femme qu'il courtise…Ben c'est moi.

\- …Il te courtise ?

\- …Je suis vraiment obligé de parler de ça ?

\- Je t'écoute.

Gaspar poussa un profond soupir et haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais, il me courtise. Il me fait toujours des baise-main, mais genre…Des fois c'est pas que la main, hein, il remonte tout le long du bras, puis il me fait ses sourires bizarres. Et dès qu'Aragon n'est pas dans le coin, alors là…Et vas-y qu'il me prend pas la taille, il me serre contre lui, il joue avec mes cheveux…Il m'a même déjà fait du pied à table, avec Aragon juste à côté !

\- Tu lui as pas dit d'arrêter ?

\- …Je ne préfère même pas essayer de me justifier, là. J'ai pas envie qu'il arrête.

Stefan retint avec difficulté un rire. Bizarrement, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Catalogne était amoureux du basque depuis bien trop longtemps pour refuser qu'il le courtise, même si c'était d'une manière plus appropriée aux femmes.

\- Tu sais, en temps normal il me voit comme un ami. Sûrement même comme une sorte de petit frère, il pense sûrement que je suis immature. Lui, il est tellement…

\- Vieux ?

\- …Sage. Il est pas vieux ! Il est…Euh…Bon d'accord, c'est un vieux croûton. Mais il est bien plus sage que la plupart d'entre nous. Donc il n'y a franchement aucune chance qu'il m'aime, moi, Catalogne, le type qui a causé sa propre perte en allant raconter à tout le monde qu'un crétin m'a récité un poème sous mon balcon !

Il eut un soupir en se remémorant ça. C'était dur à digérer de savoir que son sort actuel n'était dû qu'à une stupidité pareille. Le roux lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort, pas très doué en histoires d'amour.

En même temps, celle-là d'histoire...On le comprend, le pauvre roux. Entre Aragon qui décide de se venger en forçant Catalogne à se travestir, Catalogne qui, trop honteux, décide de cacher la vérité et moi, au courant de tout, qui m'amuse à le courtiser, on s'y perd.

* * *

Aragon avait décidé de régler de lui-même le dilemme du catalan, à savoir s'il devait ou non dire la vérité à Pays Basques. Ozkar n'était plus autorisé à venir, sous prétexte que l'aragonais le trouvait bien trop intéressé par sa femme (ce en quoi il n'avait pas tort). Cela faisait donc plusieurs mois que Catalogne avait dû se passer de sa présence et des discussions si salutaires qu'il avait pu avoir avec lui. Ce qui était bien avec le basque, c'était que même le pensant femme, il parlait avec lui de science, de philosophie, de politique, du monde extérieur, des guerres, des religions, de tous ces sujets souvent réservés aux hommes. Mais là, avec ses dames de compagnie, le plus haut niveau d'intrigue et d'intellectualisme qu'il avait atteint avait été le mystère « D'où vient le suçon du jeune garçon de cuisine ? ». Il s'était avéré à la fin que ce n'était même pas un suçon mais une piqûre de moustique. Rien de bien palpitant, quoi.

Il allait se tuer, si ça continuait. Ils avaient bien essayé d'entretenir une relation épistolaire mais son jaloux de mari les interceptait.

Parce que oui, Aragon se permettait d'être jaloux, à présent. Lui qui s'était tout d'abord désintéressé de sa « femme », ne l'ayant épousé que pour qu'il ait à supporter une vie au féminin, s'était mis peu à peu à…Apprécier la situation ?

Disons que le demi-million d'excuses qu'il avait préparé le jour de leur mariage pour éviter de passer à la casserole lui avaient servi.

Devoir conjugal, son cul oui.

Il avait vu ses libertés lui être petit à petit retirées sous la menace. Avant, il avait sa propre chambre. Et maintenant…Devinez qui ronflait allègrement à côté ? Au moins, il avait eu le côté mur. Après une très longue bataille. C'était SON côté, le côté mur.

Il soupira et se retourna pour contempler la fenêtre, ignorant la silhouette de l'aragonais qui faisait obstruction. Après réflexion, il s'extirpa du lit, tâchant de ne pas réveiller l'autre, et alla sur le balcon, respirant l'air frais. Aragon le faisait dormir en chemise de nuit, ou nu, au choix. Pour préserver son corps, il avait opté pour la chemise de nuit. Après un regard à l'endormi, il se débarrassa du vêtement et s'accouda au balcon dans son plus simple appareil, appréciant la tiédeur du soir.

Soudain, un mouvement dans les buissons lui fit renfiler sa chemise à vitesse grand V. Grand bien lui en prit car, un instant plus tard, une ombre avait agrippé le rebord du balcon et s'y hissait par la force de ses bras. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Pays Basques. Il pouvait vraiment faire ce genre de trucs à son âge ? Non, plus important, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il campait sous sa fenêtre ou quoi ? Ozkar s'épousseta un instant, avant de le pousser gentiment contre la balustrade, se collant à lui sans se soucier qu'Aragon pouvait parfaitement les voir s'il lui venait la mauvaise idée de se réveiller.

\- Tu campes sous ma fenêtre ?

\- Non. Je voulais venir te voir, je croyais qu'il était absent, alors j'allais repartir mais…Tu es venue sur le balcon, je n'ai pas pu résister.

\- Il peut nous voir !

\- Et alors ?

Il devina le sourire mutin du basque dans l'obscurité et retira tout ce qu'il avait pu dire sur le fait qu'il était sage. Qui était l'immature, là ? En plus, avec juste sa chemise de nuit, son anatomie d'homme était bien plus facile à deviner. Et il n'était pas maquillé. Il pouvait remercier la nuit qui empêchait l'autre de le reconnaître, il aurait eu un grand moment de solitude sinon. Ozkar se rapprocha encore plus de lui si c'était possible, le bloquant complètement, et l'empêcha de protester ou de lui dire de s'en aller en l'embrassant.

Vous imaginez la difficulté que ça peut être de dire à la personne que vous aimez de s'en aller alors qu'elle a visiblement décrété qu'elle voulait vous dévorer la bouche ?

Imaginez ça en dix fois pire.

Mille fois pire à présent.

Et rajoutez-y le fait qu'il essayait de ne pas bander.

Les mains (bien trop) baladeuses de Pays Basques se posèrent sur ses hanches et il sentit distinctement ses doigts chercher à remonter sa chemise de nuit. Lui qui avait toujours cru que la basque avait une libido à la retraite, il retirait toutes ses pensées.

\- Catalogne ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix d'Aragon qui s'était visiblement réveillé. Cela interpella aussi le basque qui s'écarta brusquement de lui (était-ce à cause de la voix ou de ce qu'elle avait dit, mystère). Gaspar vit nettement son époux commencer à se lever et ne chercha pas plus loin, poussant sans délicatesse le basque pour qu'il passe par-dessus la balustrade. Il s'écrasa dans les buissons sans un cri (mais avec un énorme bruit de chute, évidemment), et prit son air le plus innocent.

\- Merde, Aragon, tu m'as fait faire tomber la carafe d'eau !

Sacrée carafe d'eau, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

\- Je buvais un coup et je me rafraîchissais, il fait chaud en ce moment.

L'aragonais le dévisagea quelques instants d'un air suspicieux mais, n'ayant pas surpris la scène précédente, ne chercha pas plus loin. Pas complètement idiot non plus, il jeta un regard méfiant sur le jardin avant d'entraîner le catalan à l'intérieur.

Il sentait qu'il allait devoir éviter Pays Basques un petit moment, lui.

Il avait plutôt intérêt oui, j'ai moyennement apprécié la chute. Et mes rhumatismes, il y a pensé à mes rhumatismes ? J'étais à deux doigts de le faire craquer et de le forcer à m'avouer la vérité, en plus ! Fichu Aragon.

* * *

\- Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement, tu sais.

\- Tu paries ? Je me cacherais jusqu'à ce que cette fichue alliance soit terminée, morte et enterrée, et que je redevienne moi-même ! Et je nierais tout en bloc !

Bretagne fit une moue songeuse. Catalogne lui avait exposé son problème, lui avouant qu'il n'était même pas vraiment sûr si Pays Basques avait entendu Aragon l'appeler Catalogne, s'il y avait fait attention.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Le catalan s'empressa de se rasseoir correctement et attrapa même une tasse de lait qu'un domestique du château avait apporté. Hors de question qu'il boive ce truc, et encore plus hors de question qu'il dise non à une bolée de cidre breton.

Le petit roux se leva pour aller ouvrir et il manqua de s'étouffer dans sa tasse de lait.

\- Ah ! Alors tu es là, finalement !

\- Bretagne, c'est le moment de faire un truc de magie là-

\- Je suis neutre, moi, réglez vos conflits entre vous.

Catalogne eut fortement envie de mourir dans son fauteuil. Genre, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Pays Basques s'approcha de lui avec un air soucieux. Il allait se prendre la gueulante de sa vie pour lui avoir menti, il le sentait, il…

Le basque lui prit la main et lui embrassa doucement les doigts comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Bretagne.

Pardon ? Le catalan échangea un regard avec le concerné qui secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas plus.

\- Tu as eu raison de te réfugier un peu…Aragon est vraiment un malade. J'ai bien entendu, quand il t'a appelé…Il t'a appelé « Catalogne ». Tu te rends compte ? Il en est arrivé à ce stade-là de la maladie mentale au point de croire que tu es Catalogne. Il a bien raison de rester planqué, finalement.

Ah. La sénilité avait finalement complètement gangréné le cerveau d'Ozkar. Bon. Sa couverture n'était pas grillée, c'était déjà ça de bien. Ou pas. Au final, il aurait bien été soulagé d'être libéré de ce poids, puisqu'il n'était pas capable d'admettre la vérité lui-même.

\- Bon. Je veux rien casser mais tu peux rester ici dormir aussi, 'Basque.

\- Avec plaisir ! Sans Aragon à côté, on sera plus tranquille.

\- Ah non hein ! Pas de relation extra-maritale sous mon toit ! Ma maison ne sera pas le témoin de vos blasphèmes !

\- Bre', tu es roux. Tu ES un blasphème.

\- Je vis suffisamment mal mon hérétisme comme ça, tu es prié de ne pas en rajouter. Tu auras une chambre à part, point !

Catalogne remercia silencieusement son ami, qui avait sûrement fait ça exprès pour lui éviter un moment extrêmement gênant.

Le soir, le catalan ôtait son maquillage à grands coups d'éponge humide, voyant réapparaître son vrai visage avec soulagement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution, soit qu'il avoue la vérité à Pays Basques, soit qu'il le rejette. La peste ou le choléra ? S'il lui disait la vérité, il lui en voudrait. S'il le rejetait, il le blesserait. Oui, il y'avait ça aussi. C'était pas très moral de profiter de l'affection qu'il portait visiblement à…Ce personnage féminin qu'il incarnait.

Avec un soupir, il éteignit sa chandelle et se glissa dans les draps, s'y blottissant complètement nu avec bonheur. Ce n'était pas avec l'autre saloperie d'aragonais dans les parages qu'il s'autorisait à se laisser aller comme ça.

En fait, il commençait tout juste à s'endormir, paisiblement. Bénissant au passage Stefan qui ne l'avait pas forcé à dormir dans une de ses affreuses armoires (non, ce n'était pas un lit, personne ne lui ferait croire ça). Les draps étaient doux, propres. Il faisait bon, un feu crépitant toujours dans la cheminée, dans la salle. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que quelque chose souleva ses draps et se glissa sans gêne dessous, dans son dos, se collant contre lui.

\- …Pays Basques ?

\- Si Bretagne ne le sait pas, ce ne sera pas un blasphème pour lui.

\- …Certes ?

Ozkar glissa un de ses bras autour de sa taille et Gaspar s'y accrocha pour l'empêcher de descendre plus haut. Ou plus bas. Dans les deux cas il était foutu.

Le moment de prendre une décision était arrivé, là, il devait se décider.

\- …Pays Basques ?

\- Hm ? Ca te gêne ?

\- Euh…C'est pas la question. J'ai un truc à t'avouer en fait. Ou plutôt deux, tant qu'à faire.

Le basque lui embrassa doucement les épaules et eut la galanterie de ne faire aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'une jeune femme ne devrait pas dormir nue ainsi. Quel brave homme insouciant.

\- Je suis un homme. En fait, je suis Catalogne.

\- Je sais.

\- Et je…Pardon ?

Je me rappelle avoir bien rigolé. Catalogne s'était énervé, j'avais encore rigolé, il m'a frappé dans les côtes, c'était douloureux, je me suis calmé. On a pu s'expliquer comme des personnes civilisées.

\- J'ai fait cracher le morceau à Aragon pendant le mariage. Comme je connaissais quelques histoires bien gênantes sur sa jeunesse, il m'a tout dit. Il me semblait que je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne laisserait pas passer une telle humiliation. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Un peu de maquillage et une robe blanche peuvent en tromper certains, mais pas moi, Gaspar.

\- …Tu m'as courtisé en sachant que j'étais moi ?

\- Et tu m'as laissé faire.

Argument imparable. Il aurait pu le repousser.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que tu savais ? Tu t'es foutu de moi ! Je me suis torturé l'esprit, moi !

\- Parce que tu ne me l'as pas dit de toi-même. J'ai cru que tu me fuyais. Ou que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance. Ca m'a vexé. Donc te laisser devoir faire l'aveu toi-même m'a semblé une bonne chance. Même si je t'y ai un peu aidé en te poussant au bord de la falaise pour te forcer à faire un choix.

Le catalan grogna. Il s'était torturé les méninges pour rien ! Il gigota pour pouvoir se retourner, cherchant le visage du basque dans le noir. Il en discernait les contours, devinait son sourire, ses yeux brillants.

\- Tu…

\- Hm ?

\- Tu m'aimes, donc ?

\- Non, non, je viens dans ton lit en plein milieu de la nuit par pure amitié. Bien sûr que oui, imbécile.

\- …Tu ne me trouves pas immature ?

\- Si. Et alors ? J'aime bien.

\- Vieux schnock.

\- Oh, j't'emmerde. Je suis vénérable, pas vieux.

\- C'est vrai, j'étais étonné que tu puisses te hisser sur le balcon, l'autre jour…

Pays Basques le plaqua sur le dos et s'installa sur son bassin sans difficulté, attrapant ses mains pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Catalogne lui fit un sourire insolent qu'il ne vit sûrement pas dans l'obscurité. Honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment éveillé ou en train de délirer. Mais c'était sans importance pour le moment puisque son fantasme de plusieurs années se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Franchement. Il avait toujours admiré le basque pour sa sagesse, sa manière de toujours prendre du recul sur les évènements avant d'y réagir. Mais il en était sûrement tombé amoureux la première fois qu'il l'avait vu s'énerver réellement et s'emporter. Pour lui, en plus, une sombre histoire où Castille s'était dite que le kidnapper serait une bonne idée. Mais elle l'avait oublié dans une de ses cellules. Une expérience peu agréable.

Quant à ce que le basque pouvait lui trouvait, à lui, il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Ca te dirait pas d'avoir une relation extra-maritale histoire que Bretagne ait à déménager tellement sa maison sera devenue diabolique ?

\- Avec le mari que j'ai, je suis toujours partant pour une relation extra-maritale.

Si c'était à refaire, Catalogne aurait allumé la chandelle, parce que faire l'amour une première fois avec quelqu'un dans le noir, c'est le meilleur moyen de vivre des moments très perturbants. Toujours était-il que Bretagne avait dû se demander ce qu'ils faisaient, parfois gémissant et parfois rigolant comme des tordus parce que ne se trouvant plus dans le noir. Mais il conseillait, tout de même, le noir, c'était sympa aussi. Ils étaient obligés d'être les plus proches possibles, collés l'un à l'autre, c'était vraiment très intime.

\- J'espère qu'Aragon ne t'y force pas…

\- Nan, je lui résiste, et il n'est pas encore assez tordu pour me violer. On peut parler d'autre chose que de lui là ? Ca me perturbe.

\- J'y peux rien, je suis jaloux.

\- Allons bon. Je ne me marierais pas avec toi je préviens.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, les robes te vont bien mais le maquillage est trop perturbant.

\- …Promis, après ça, je me mets au sport. Intensif. Je ne ressemblerais plus à une fille.

\- Oh mais je serais ravi de t'y aider. Je m'y connais en sport intensif.

Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de protester contre cette remarque salace, le basque le faisant taire d'un nouveau baiser.

Bretagne releva la tête quelques instants, ayant entendu un étrange bruit, avant de soupirer. D'accord. Il barra toute la ligne de sa lettre à son voisin normand où il disait que Catalogne et Pays Basques étaient vraiment lents à comprendre leurs sentiments. Il allait se faire une petite promenade nocturne lui, et espérer qu'ils auraient fini lorsqu'il rentrerait. Il se signa rapidement et eut un regard désolé pour le portrait de Marie l'observant sur son bureau, qu'il coucha à plat avant de sortir. Il n'était pas sans cœur au point de les interrompre dans leurs retrouvailles, tout de même.

* * *

Nous arrivons vers la fin de cette histoire. Mais je pense qu'il reste une chose qui mérite d'être racontée.

L'alliance catalano-aragonaise touchait à sa fin. Et Aragon, contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis, comptait bien humilier le catalan une dernière fois. Il aurait pu juste laisser sa « femme » disparaître et Catalogne revenir sur le devant de la scène comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'était plus drôle de dévoiler à tous les autres hispaniques que Gaspar était travesti depuis des années.

C'était à l'occasion d'une soirée entre hispaniques, leurs rares moments de paix où ils enterraient leurs conflits et laissaient leurs armes à l'entrée. Aragon accueillait ses invités. Il avait menti sur l'heure à son épouse, qui devait encore être en train de se préparer à cette heure-là, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il se fit même un plaisir d'expliquer en long et en large comment il avait réussi à placer le catalan sous sa coupe et le plier à ses moindres désirs (ce qui n'était pas complètement vrai puisqu'il n'avait jamais réussi à le mettre dans son lit, malgré tout).

\- Mouais, moi je demande à voir ! Si c'est vrai, connaissant Catalogne, il a dû te faire des coups dans le dos et tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte !

\- Absolument pas. Complètement sous contrôle.

Navarre rit et croisa les bras.

\- C'est ça, Pays Basques m'avait l'air de bonne humeur ces derniers temps, tu n'es pas sûr d'avoir des cornes ?

\- Je n'ai pas de cornes !

\- Et est-ce que c'est vrai, cette histoire, à la base ?

\- Bien sûr. Il est dans sa chambre, en train de se préparer.

\- Ah, je vais voir !

L'infernal Léon se fit un plaisir de traverser le couloir lui-même pour voir si c'était vrai ou non. Il espérait que ce le soit, il pourrait se moquer du catalan pendant des siècles avec ça. Il s'immobilisa devant la porte que lui avait indiqué l'aragonais, entendant à travers des bruits plus que suspects. Sous le regard perplexe de sa sœur castillaise, qui l'avait accompagné, il colla son oreille à la porte.

\- …Il disait quoi, Aragon, au sujet de ses cornes ?

\- …Non, tu rigoles ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. L'aragonais s'était encore fait avoir comme un bleu, c'était bien lui ça ! Toujours persuadé de tout contrôler alors qu'il n'en était rien en réalité ! Il allait se faire un plaisir de le proclamer roi des cocus lui-même !

* * *

\- Et voilà. Aujourd'hui, on charrie encore Catalogne là-dessus et Aragon sur son statut de roi des cocus qui ne l'a plus quitté depuis. Cela dit, Léon ne se moque plus.

\- Mouais, bah en même temps quand on passe de royaume à subalterne de sa sœur, on la ferme…marmonna Catalogne, pivoine.

Ce genre d'histoires, Pays Basques pouvait se les garder, franchement.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin !

La prochaine sera au sujet de Corse et Bretagne. Me croirez-vois si je vous disais qu'au début, Corse s'entendait mieux avec Paris qu'avec Bretagne ?


	4. Raison

Titre : Raison

Rating : K+

Résumé : Corse et Bretagne, personne ne les imaginerait autrement qu'amis, pas vrai ? Ils sont pourtant radicalement différents, au fond...

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà l'histoire des deux irréductibles indépendantistes ! Le débtu de l'histoire se situe une dizaine d'années avant la Révolution française, dans les eaux où la Corse est passée française (Bretagne, ça faisait déjà deux bons siècles qu'il y était). Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'autre jour, je vous ai raconté la première rencontre de Bretagne et Basse-Normandie. Je pensais continuer sur le même ton et vous raconter comment Bretagne rencontra celui qui est aujourd'hui son meilleur ami, son copain indépendantiste, son fidèle compagnon de bêtises en tout genre, Corse. Honnêtement, ils n'avaient rien, mais alors absolument rien pour s'entendre. Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que le corse s'entendait, à l'origine, mieux avec Paris qu'avec Stefan ? Non, hein ? Et pourtant…

* * *

\- Ecoute, France, je vais t'épargner cette souffrance, je le prends !

C'était cette phrase qui avait scellé le destin de Paris. Il ne se savait pas ces pulsions masochistes. La dernière idée en date de France, concernant ses provinces à problèmes, avait été d'éloigner leurs représentants de chez eux, ne les laissant rentrer que de temps en temps. Il l'avait déjà fait avec Bretagne et, à présent, avec Corse, qu'il venait à peine d'acquérir. Acquérir était le mot puisque le méditerranéen avait tout bonnement était vendu par son propriétaire originel, Gênes. Francis avait donc voulu loger ces régions (enfin, il avait d'abord essayé de les refiler à Versailles, qui en avait fait une jaunisse rien que d'imaginer le breton dans son palais) mais…Ces derniers temps, il avait une petite tendance aux crises de folie. Alors, Paris, dans sa bonté naturelle, et surtout par pitié lorsque le petit roux avait dû fuir une pulsion destructrice du français, il l'avait accueilli chez lui. Et afin d'éviter au corse le même sort (et surtout pour que France puisse avoir la paix, le brun ayant visiblement décidé de lui pourrir la vie), il venait d'annoncer qu'il l'accueillait aussi.

Une cohabitation breto-pariso-corse dans son appartement, ça allait donner ça encore.

Paris et Corse se connaissaient déjà. Pasquale Paoli, général de la nation corse, était un philosophe, un homme des lumières, et il avait eu l'occasion de correspondre avec les savants parisiens, provoquant au bout d'un moment la rencontre des deux jeunes hommes qui, malgré leurs antagonismes naturels (et la forte propension de Corse à ne pas vouloir côtoyer un français), s'étaient finalement retrouvés l'un dans l'autre avec leurs idéaux démocratiques de liberté et d'égalité. Là où la plupart ne voyaient en Christian qu'un sauvage (certains doutaient même de la nature humaine des habitants de son île, c'était dire), le parisien voyait un homme intelligent, bon et juste.

Même s'il avait un sale caractère.

Mais Bretagne, lui ne connaissait rien de son nouveau colocataire. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler. « Corse ». Il savait pas vraiment où c'était. Qui c'était. Pourquoi c'était là. De même, Corse avait vaguement entendu parler de Bretagne. Un homme de croisades, très pieux. Un ami de Catalogne. Quelqu'un d'honnête dans ses actes, quoique de mauvaise foi dans ses paroles. Sans plus.

En théorie, ça devrait bien se passer. En théorie seulement. Car Jean avait une donnée que les deux autres ignoraient. Corse aimait profondément la démocratie et méprisait, comme lui, toute forme de monarchie, de gouvernement héréditaire, qui lui avait pris sa liberté. Bretagne, lui, était profondément attaché à ses ducs et ses duchesses et voyait en la démocratie une menace, quelque chose pour laquelle les hommes n'étaient pas encore prêts.

\- Et donc, il est comment, Bretagne ?

\- Hm…Je pense que tu peux bien t'entendre avec lui, lui aussi il aime la liberté…Tu sais qu'il a battu l'Empire Franc, étant jeune ?

\- Ah, l'Empire au-dessus là ? J'étais pas trop au courant, j'étais sûrement sous la domination de quelqu'un. Pise, Gênes, Ligurie, Rome…Je les ai tous fait de toute façon. Lui aussi, c'est le genre à se faire envahir par tout et n'importe quoi ?

\- Pas vraiment, toi tu as un intérêt pour beaucoup à cause de ta position stratégique. Lui…Et bien, disons qu'il a eu une période très agitée entre les Normandie, France, Angleterre et lui. Vous allez avoir un tas de choses à vous raconter !

\- Je vois. Et en caractère, c'est quel genre de personne ?

\- Oh, il est pas méchant. Il cache beaucoup ses vrais sentiments. Il n'a pas beaucoup de confiance en lui mais le cache bien. Il aime casser les pieds du monde. Enfin, je ne vais pas tout te dire, tu verras par toi-même !

\- Je rentre quand chez moi ?

\- Ca c'est à France de décider, ou l'autre con. Tu sais bien que j'ai très peu de pouvoir, c'est Versailles qui décide.

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient fait connaissance prudemment, se jaugeant. Bretagne fut déçu en constatant qu'il faisait quelques centimètres à peine de moins que l'autre. Tant pis. Par manque de place dans l'appartement, ils durent même se partager une chambre. Paris dut les laisser faire connaissance seuls, son assistance ayant été requise par Môsieur Versailles.

Corse rangeait ses quelques affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre, notamment ses livres, utilisant le reste de place dans la bibliothèque que breton n'avait pas encore complètement envahit.

\- C'est du breton, cette langue ?

Le roux leva les yeux vers le livre qu'il lui désignait de secoua la tête.

\- Nan, c'est du gallois. Ca ressemble un peu, c'est mon frangin, Pays de Galles.

\- Tu lis en beaucoup de langues.

\- Je voyage pas mal. Non, tu lis Rousseau ?

Christian eut un rire en rangeant Le Contrat social sur lequel louchait son compagnon de chambre.

\- Je l'ai lu. Mais… Bof. Il est pas assez réaliste et... son opinion sur la nature humaine qu'il pense foncièrement bonne, j'approuve pas. Il me plaît pas. Il pense que mon peuple est le dernier en Europe encore capable de législation et après il pleure que la société corrompt les hommes…Ca lui vient pas à l'idée de se demander si c'est pas sa société à lui qui corrompt ? Et il a le culot d'essayer de nous écrire une constitution, lui genevois, à nous corses !

\- Encore un crétin d'idéaliste démocrate ou je sais pas quoi, de toute façon, ces gens sont incapables de voir la réalité en face, comme Paris.

Le corse haussa un sourcil et acheva son rangement avant de se tourner vers le petit roux, prenant le soin de l'examiner correctement cette fois-ci. Plus petit que lui, des cheveux coiffés de manière assez improbable vers la gauche, des yeux émeraude. Il lui rappelait Ecosse et Angleterre, qu'il connaissait depuis peu. Un parent ? C'était plus que probable, Pays de Galles étant également le frère de l'écossais. Quant à ses habits…Si lui portait un habit militaire, le costume brun des soldats de Pascal Paoli, l'autre était sûrement dans une sorte de vêtement traditionnel. Une courte veste noire, un haut noir et bleu, savamment brodé de doré, fermé par six boutons. Un…Pantalon ? Moui, ça pouvait ressembler à une jupe de loin mais non, c'était juste un très ample pantalon blanc fermé à mi-mollet. Et des sabots. Qui portait des sabots à Paris, sérieusement ? Non, qui portait des sabots tout court ?

\- Comment ça, « comme Paris » ?

\- Et bien…Tu vois, le régime ici, c'est la monarchie. Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas un grand fan de la monarchie versaillaise, d'ailleurs…Et Paris non plus. Il la hait plus que tout, veut faire la révolution et instaurer un régime démocratique. Et j'ai beau lui expliquer que son projet va se vautrer, il ne veut rien entendre.

Christian croisa les bras en se redressant au maximum. Bretagne remarqua bien cette attitude défensive et plissa les yeux. Il n'allait pas lui faire le coup de la démocratie, lui aussi ?

\- La démocratie ne peut pas fonctionner, donc, selon toi ?

\- Non. Pas maintenant. C'est un idéal qui ne peut être atteint. Le peuple n'est pas instruit et il veut donner le pouvoir au peuple ? En voilà une idée merveilleuse !

\- Le peuple n'est peut-être pas instruit mais il sait où sont ses intérêts !

\- Oh non, il ne sait pas ! Un peuple non instruit c'est un peuple faible d'esprit ! N'importe qui prendra le contrôle du mouvement et crois-moi, il y a peu de chances qu'il ait de bonnes intentions.

\- Il semblerait pourtant que chez moi, le leader du mouvement ait de plutôt bonnes intentions, grinça le corse.

Bretagne haussa les épaules et fouilla quelques instants sa mémoire pour se rappeler de ce qu'il avait pu entendre au sujet de l'homme en question, Pascal Paoli.

\- C'est vrai, je te l'accorde. Paris m'en a un peu parlé, élection du gouvernement, vote même pour les femmes. Vraiment, ça a l'air d'être un bon gars.

\- Donc…Ton argument ne tient pas, les mouvements révolutionnaires démocratiques sont visiblement conduits par des gens biens.

\- Je crains que vous ne deveniez une exception dans l'histoire. Petit 1, vous, vous deviez, en plus de changer de régime, aussi vous libérer de la domination génoise, française ou ce que vous voulez. Donc, les intérêts personnels ont été mis de côté pour se diriger vers l'intérêt commun, la liberté, tout ça. Petit 2, vous êtes à peu près unis. Enfin, je veux dire, vous êtes tous corses et c'est un corse qui a pris la tête, donc même s'il y a des petits conflits à côté, la base est tout de même unie. Mais t'imagines le délire en France ? Je le vois arriver à dix kilomètres, nous, les provinces, on va se faire évincer vite fait bien fait et la démocratie on va pas en voir la couleur.

\- Donc chez moi, ça peut marcher, mais pas en France, c'est ça ?

\- Ca pourrait marcher chez toi, mais ça ne marchera pas. Déjà parce que vous allez vous faire complètement écraser par la France. Je sais, c'est dur, ça fait mal, je suis passé par là aussi.

\- On se battra !

\- Vous finirez pendus. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait chez moi, et c'est ce qu'ils feront chez toi. Tu verras qu'avoir la moitié de ta population sur les arbres, ça calme.

Le roux eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le mouvement de son interlocuteur et bloqua son poing, s'évitant un royal cocard.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Oh si, crois-moi. Ensuite, ça ne marcherait pas parce que…Et bien…C'est pas parce que t'as un type plus intelligent que la moyenne qui en ressort que tu as un peuple de génies. Il a dû faire des études, le Paoli. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Qu'il fasse des écoles pour tout le monde avant, la démocratie ne passera jamais réellement sans ça.

\- Tu m'insultes ?!

\- Je dis ce qui est. Donner le pouvoir à des gens qui n'ont jamais fait d'études, c'est courir à sa perte. Les rois, les ducs, les comtes, sont élevés de père en fils, de mère en fille, dans le seul but de gouverner. Ils connaissent leur affaire.

Le brun lâcha un rire nerveux en croisant à nouveau les bras.

\- Ca se voit ! Ils a bien l'air de la connaître son affaire, le roi français !

\- La monarchie absolue ici est ridicule, en même temps, ils ont donné tellement de privilèges à la noblesse qu'ils ne peuvent plus faire passer de réformes. Leur seule solution à la moindre contestation, c'est les armes et le massacre. Mon système ducal, il marchait très bien et puis…Et puis ben, la France. Tu verras, la France tu leur donne n'importe quoi de bien, tôt ou tard ils feront n'importe quoi avec.

La tension entre les deux provinces s'atténua alors qu'ils échangeaient un long regard compatissant. Corse tendit finalement sa main en signe de paix au breton qui la serre avec bonne foi (pour une fois dans sa vie).

\- Je propose qu'on évite le sujet de la politique jusqu'à ce qu'on voit qui a raison, ça te va ?

\- Je ne pense pas trop prendre de risques là-dessus, ça me va, accepta malicieusement le roux.

\- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de crier ? Non parce que le voisin s'est plaint là…

Ils s'excusèrent platement auprès du parisien qui avait prudemment passé la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Bon, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que cela finalement, ils s'étaient crié dessus un bon coup et avaient laissé tomber. Les deux étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Ils ne s'adressèrent d'ailleurs plus la parole pour se dire autre chose que des formalités alors que le corse terminait son installation.

Paris cuisinait pensivement, se demandant comment améliorer les relations de ses deux colocataires. Non parce qu'il n'était pas idiot non plus et il sentait bien que s'il les laissait une après-midi seuls (ce qui arriverait forcément tôt ou tard) il allait en retrouver un égorgé sur son parquet. La politique était tellement présente au sein de la vie d'un représentant qu'il était quasiment impossible de l'éviter éternellement.

Bretagne le rejoignit pour mettre la table sans faire de commentaire sur son compagnon de chambre.

\- Il a fini de s'installer ?

\- A peu près. Là, je crois qu'il était en train de m'expliquer implicitement que la prochaine fois que je sous-entendais que la démocratie ne marcherait jamais, ça se passerait très mal.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a commencé à ranger soigneusement un nombre assez impressionnant de couteaux dans son armoire et m'a souris en me disant de ne pas le prendre personnellement. Je crois que je vais dormir avec Excalibur, je me sentirais plus serein.

Ah. Forcément. Il avait déjà remarqué que le corse avait la manie de se trimballer avec un bon nombre d'armes blanches sur lui, la plupart du temps cadeaux de ses villes qui ne savaient pas quoi lui offrir d'autres à ses anniversaires. Ceci n'annonçait rien de bon pour leurs relations futures.

L'heure du repas arrivant, ils s'installèrent tous trois autour de la table pour manger, personnages atypiques que les circonstances avaient réunis sous le même toit. Corse fixa Paris avec insistance, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Le parisien tenta de l'ignorer et attrapa sa fourchette. Le froncement de sourcils que lui adressa Stefan lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y couperait pas.

\- …Vous…Ne récitez pas le bénédicité, en France… ?

\- Oh si. Mais Paris est un mauvais chrétien.

\- Je ne suis pas un mauvais chrétien ! Je trouve juste que…Boh tous ces cérémonials, les bénédicités, tout ça, c'est peut-être un peu trop…Non ?

Les regards blasés que ses deux invités lui renvoyèrent lui indiquèrent clairement que, non, ce n'était pas « peut-être un peu trop ». Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, le blond se leva et fit son devoir de croyant. Il en avait déjà un très à cheval sur la religion, il semblerait qu'il venait d'écoper d'un deuxième.

\- Tu n'es pas protestant, tout de même ? l'interrogea Christian en mangeant.

\- Mais non, Corse, enfin, je ne suis pas protestant !

\- Mouais, y'a eu des rois protestants pourtant.

\- Ahem, Bretagne, si mes souvenirs sont bons, un des derniers rois protestants a dû abjurer sa religion à cause de toi.

\- C'était pas moi, c'était Saint-Malo, et il a parfaitement eu raison de le faire.

\- Qui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Le roux eut un rire et se mâcha longuement avant de s'expliquer.

\- Saint-Malo, c'est une de mes villes, c'est un navigateur, corsaire, pirate, marin, banquier, armateur, bref, tout ce qui a attrait à la mer ou à l'argent, c'est lui. Il est très riche. Et très croyant. Et…A une époque, il y a eu un roi protestant. Je me rappelle avoir reçu une lettre de Malo me disant « Je ne peux supporter cette hérésie, je pars. ». Alors j'y suis allé, pensant que son « je pars » c'était « je pars en voyage en mer le temps de me calmer ». Mais non, non. C'était « je pars. Avec ma ville. Mes habitants. Et tout le reste. On se barre, on reviendra quand ça puera moins l'hérésie ici ». J'ai débarqué dans la ville, y'avait pleins de gens sur le parvis, ça criait du « Vive la République ! » partout. J'ai été le voir, il avait pris son indépendance. Comme ça. Parce que la religion du roi ne lui plaisait pas, il est parti.

\- …Mais…Euh…Il lui est arrivé quoi après ça… ?

\- Ben…Ca a duré quelques années puis le roi a abjuré le protestantisme. Alors Saint-Malo est revenu.

Paris et Bretagne purent clairement deviner ce qui tournait dans la petite tête du corse et qui devait se résumer par « Pourquoi ce débile est-il revenu la queue entre les jambes alors qu'il était devenu une République libre ? ».

\- Tôt ou tard, les français seraient revenus le chercher par la peau du cou. Et puis, c'était pas bon pour les affaires de partir comme ça.

\- Hm…N'empêche que…

\- Méfie-toi, parce que là, je t'attends au tournant, je te préviens.

\- Ne vous disputez pas…

\- Ca prouve quand même qu'une république, ça peut marcher !

\- Ah, dans une ville riche, où la plupart des habitants, étant riches, sont éduqués et ont été à l'école, je ne dis pas. Mais la France, y'a pas assez de gens éduqués et c'est pas assez uni. Et toi, tu es trop pauvre et ton peuple est pas assez éduqué non plus.

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas en restant sous une monarchie qu'on va pouvoir faire des écoles et développer notre économie !

\- Tu verras, si jamais tu prenais ton indépendance, tu s'ras pas une République.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais, merde ?!

Paris préféra se faire tout petit pour le coup et attendre qu'ils aient fini de se crier dessus, priant silencieusement pour qu'on ne lui demande pas de prendre parti. Il avait déjà trop débattu avec le breton sur le sujet, il savait à quel point il allait droit dans le mur.

\- Tu as peur, c'est tout ! Tu as peur que les choses changent, tu as peur de l'inconnu ! Vas-y, dis-moi quand tu es né pour voir ? Moyen-Âge ?

\- C'est ça. Effondrement de l'Empire romain, dans ces eaux-là.

\- Et bien moi, j'étais là pendant l'antiquité ! La démocratie, elle vient d'Athènes et ça fonctionnait très bien là-bas ! Votre…Monarchie, qu'elle soit de droit divin ou n'importe quoi d'autre, elle vient du sang, elle vient d'un arbitraire dégueulasse ! Vous n'avez que des petits aristocrates prétentieux, peu importe qu'ils soient plus cultivés, c'est facile de prendre tout le monde de haut quand on les a empêché d'apprendre à lire et qu'ils ne peuvent pas citer une œuvre de Montaigne ! La Démocratie, elle est née dans la pensée ! Dans la philosophie, dans la sagesse ! Et surtout dans le bon sens ! Ca sert à rien d'être cultivé quand on a pas de bon sens. Et je te mets au défi de me trouver l'illogisme dans le fait que le peuple doit être gouverné par le peuple ! Alors tu peux faire ton prophète, me dire que ma démocratie va se casser la gueule, que le révolution à laquelle aspire Paris va être un désastre, qu'on sera tous pendus ! Mais moi aussi, je peux t'en faire une de prévision : dans quelques siècles, la démocratie sera le modèle des pays développés et civilisés. Et personne ne pourra l'en empêcher, ce sera comme une vague qui touchera un à un tous les pays du monde, peu importe le temps que cela prendra ! On te parle de liberté, d'égalité, et tu trouves le moyen de défendre l'arbitraire et la loi du sang ?!

\- Tu défends un idéal. Je défends la réalité. Franchement, la démocratie comme tu le dis, moi je dis oui, hein. Mais tu sais, tout régime a son idéal. La monarchie aussi, hein, je peux te faire tout un discours sur le fait que la monarchie trouve ses racines dans un désir de protéger le peuple, de s'occuper de la tâche ingrate qu'est le gouvernement du pays et ses obligations pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire, centraliser le pouvoir pour que ce soit plus simple de réaliser des choses toujours dans le sens de la volonté du peuple. L'accès au trône se fait par le sang pour que chaque dirigeant soit formé dès son plus jeune âge pour être le plus performant possible. Mais c'est un idéal. C'est pas la réalité. Et plus l'idéal est grand, plus la réalité fait mal. Vous allez vous faire très mal.

\- Et bien on aura essayé au moins. On se sera peut-être fait mal, mais pendant qu'on se fait mal et qu'on cherche toujours à se rapprocher de notre idéal, les gens comme toi crèvent à petit feu.

* * *

Honnêtement, Paris fit tout ce qu'il y avait en son pouvoir pour les réconcilier. Il leur trouva un demi-million de points communs, les fit faire des trucs ensemble, leur fit même rencontrer Versailles dans l'espoir que leur mépris pour ce crétin les unisse (c'était comme ça qu'il s'était fait beaucoup de ses amis, pour sa part). Mais rien n'y fit. A la moindre occasion, le sujet retombait sur le tapis. Et ils se hurlaient dessus. Un jour, en rentrant, il les retrouva même à batailler sur le sol, l'un avec son épée et l'autre avec un impressionnant couteau d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Il ignorait ce qui avait été dit (et ne le saurait sûrement jamais puisque les deux s'étaient enfermé dans un mutisme obstiné) et s'était contenté de les empêcher de s'éventrer. Ils avaient dû en venir aux mains avant de dégainer d'ailleurs. Le roux avait traîné un cocard pendant deux bonnes semaines et le brun avait boité un petit moment aussi.

De vraies teignes.

Vous imaginez, quelques années de cohabitation au milieu de deux cinglés comme ça prêts à s'étriper au moindre mot de trop ?

Mais il les comprenait, au fond. Les deux semblaient se voir en égaux, semblaient, en quelque sorte, s'admirer. A part leurs trois grands points communs qui étaient leur attachement aux traditions, leur dévotion à la religion et leur esprit de révolte, ils se portaient une sorte de respect mutuel non-dit. Corse voyait en Bretagne une personne ouverte d'esprit, qui voyageait beaucoup. Il avait eu l'occasion de connaître énormément d'autres représentants et de « frotter et limer sa cervelle contre celle d'autrui », comme aurait dit Montaigne. Il était donc complètement incompréhensible pour lui qu'il s'attache ainsi à un régime aussi archaïque et arbitraire que la monarchie. Stefan, lui, considérait son vis-à-vis comme un penseur rigoureux qui, par son âge plus avancé que le sien, avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer savants grecs et romains, il lui avait même dit qu'étant petit il fuyait les leçons de combat de son père pour se réfugier chez Grèce parler de philosophie. Comment un esprit aussi nourrie de connaissances pouvait être assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que son idéal était irréalisable dans les conditions actuelles ?

Et c'était ça le problème. Persuadé que l'autre était capable de mieux, ils s'obstinaient à vouloir lui faire accepter l'hypothèse la plus censée selon eux.

Le conflit ne prendrait donc fin que lorsqu'un des deux se sera laissé convaincre ou lorsque les faits les auront départagés.

Il avait fini par les laisser rentrer chez eux. Il était trop occupé, entre ses obligations envers Versailles qui devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque (à raison) et son complot révolutionnaire, il ne rentrait que très peu chez lui. Quant à France, son pays était tellement déchiré et au bord de l'explosion qu'il ne trouva pas la force ou la lucidité de s'y opposer.

* * *

 _Une trentaine d'années plus tard_

C'était la première réunion des provinces depuis la Révolution Française. Honnêtement, Francis appréhendait le résultat. De très jeunes provinces étaient nées, d'autres avaient disparu. Il n'y avait pas eu de réunion pendant un bon moment, les temps étant bien trop troublés pour se prêter à ce genre d'activités. Ca n'avait rien d'une réunion de travail, ou d'une fête, plutôt un entre-deux consistant juste à se voir, réaliser qui était nouveau, qui n'était plus là. En quel état étaient les autres.

Bretagne jouait aux cartes avec Basse-Normandie en soupirant. Ils avaient tous deux souffert des guerres de la chouannerie et cela se voyait à leurs visages creusés et fatigués, leurs yeux ternes et leur manque d'énergie. Le roux sursauta lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui sans crier gare et haussa un sourcil en le reconnaissant.

\- Corse ?

\- Iè. Ca va ?

\- A priori je suis encore en un morceau. Vu les récents évènements, je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est déjà pas mal. J'te présente Basse-Normandie. C't'un con.

\- On t'a rien demandé, monstre roux. (le blond serra la main au nouveau venu) Enchanté, j'ai entendu parler de toi.

\- Par lui, là ?

\- Entre autres. Puis par ton frère Sicile, à l'époque. Vu comment il te décrivait...J'ai toujours trouvé que tu ressemblais à Bretagne. Méfiant, teigneux, peu honnête avec vos sentiments mais très cultivés.

Les deux concernés s'entre-regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Si le breton avait souffert de la répression de ses chouans par les révolutionnaires, le corse lui avait vu toutes ses révoltes être écrasées et son économie être démantelée. Ainsi, avec leurs cernes, leurs airs fatigués, leurs habits rapiécés et leurs apparences peu soignés, il était sûr qu'ils se ressemblaient.

\- N'empêche que, j'ai réfléchi, Bretagne. Et je me suis fait la remarque que tu avais raison.

\- A quel sujet ? Tous ?

\- Non. Je continue de croire en la démocratie et en la République. Je continue de croire que c'est possible chez moi. Mais tu avais définitivement raison quand tu disais que...La France...Tu leur donne n'importe quoi de bien, tôt ou tard, ils feront n'importe quoi avec.

Un nouveau rire les saisit à cette phrase et le roux sourit.

\- C'est sûr que là, la démocratie, on l'a sentie passer, Léan, Vendée et moi...On s'est fait...Démocratiser la tronche, ça c'est sûr. Mais ça ne va pas durer, le gouvernement est trop bordélique et...

\- Il y a un jeune officier ambitieux qui monte en ce moment, je sais. Il vient de chez moi...Napoléon, hm...J'sais pas, tu crois qu'il peut faire quelque chose ?

\- Bof. Je suis plus sûr de rien maintenant. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut tant qu'il met fin à la Terreur, c'est pas vivable là. Ce sera peut-être pas mieux...Mais ce sera difficilement pire !

\- Pour vous, c'est sûr...Pour moi, bah. On verra bien. M'a pas l'air animé de beaucoup de sentiments envers sa patrie de naissance, le con. On verra bien... En tout cas, pour nous deux, le débat est clos. La démocratie a raté en France et a raté chez moi.

\- Bah, qui sait, peut-être que l'histoire montrera que tu avais raison et que dans plusieurs siècles la démocratie sera devenue le régime modèle...

* * *

 _De nos jours._

\- Eh.

\- Hm ?

\- Passe-moi la crème solaire.

\- ...Ao, tu vas sérieusement en remettre ? On dirait une mamie là !

\- Eh, je suis roux je te signale ! Je veux bien venir chez toi mais si c'est pour finir complètement écrevisse, non merci !

Le corse marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe sur les continentaux et leur faiblesse face au soleil avant d'obtempérer et de lui donner la crème solaire. Sûrement qu'ils ressemblaient à deux mamies, ou deux papys, allongés sous un arbre qu'ils étaient à faire la sieste à l'ombre de ses branches.

\- Eh.

\- Hmm ?

\- En fait, c'est toi qui avais raison.

\- A quel sujet ? Tous ?

\- Nah. Tu ne peux pas nier que j'avais raison et que la démocratie a foiré à l'époque. Mais...Force est de reconnaître que c'est le régime reconnu comme civilisé et développé, aujourd'hui.

\- Sache, jeune padawan, que le corse a toujours raison.

\- C'est ça, crois-y...

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Origines

Titre : Origines

Rating : K+

Personnages : Pays Basques

Note de l'auteur : Pays Basques a la plus vieille culture d'Europe... Mais n'est pas le plus ancien représentant. Certains étaient là avant eux mais leur culture n'a juste pas survécu au cours des siècles. Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Je voulais vous parler d'origines, de famille. Vous vous doutez bien qu'avec tout ce que je sais sur tout le monde, je connais des choses moins plaisantes que d'autres. Des choses qu'eux-mêmes ignorent, la plupart du temps, et que je ne leur dirais jamais, pour ne pas leur faire de mal. Notamment, je connais leurs origines.

Les origines d'un représentant, c'est toujours obscur. Les plus chanceux ont été élevés par un père ou une mère seule. J'en connais peu qui ont connu leurs deux parents. Certains ont dû se débrouiller complètement seuls. La plupart se fourvoient sur l'identité de leurs véritables parents. Ils préfèrent ne pas chercher la vérité. A quoi bon chercher un père inconnu alors que vous avez été élevé comme un fils par un autre homme ? C'est pour ça que je me tais. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Si vraiment on me demandait, pourquoi pas, mais sinon, non, je ne dirais rien.

Moi, je ne sais pas d'où je viens. Je refuse de gâcher le bonheur que certains ont eu d'avoir des parents, au moins un, et une famille. Je n'ai jamais connu ça. Pas de mère, pas de père. Pas de frères et sœurs de sang. Mon enfance est tellement lointaine que je n'en ai que peu de souvenirs. Je me rappelle seulement d'une grande solitude. Il y a 100 000 ans, il y avait à peine un million d'humains sur la Terre, vous imaginez ? Mais un jour, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. N'essayez même pas de deviner, c'est la dernière personne à qui vous penseriez.

Alors voilà. Sous la pression de Catalogne, qui m'en veut encore d'avoir raconté l'humiliante histoire de son travestissement, me voilà contraint de vous raconter quelque chose à mon sujet. Alors allons-y. Et à la troisième personne, comme César. Pays Basques ne vieillit pas, il murit, ses cheveux ne blanchissent pas, ils s'illuminent. Pays Basques est immortel, pour longtemps. Pays Basques a tout réussi, tout conquis, c'est un guépard, un samouraï, il ne doit rien à personne. Ni à Rocco, ni à ses frères, ni au clan des Siciliens. Pays Basques est de la race des seigneurs. Je suis Pays Basques. Kaixo, moi !

* * *

Ozkar était jeune et, surtout, il était seul. Il se sentait si seul, si démuni, vivant parmi les humains alors qu'il n'en était pas un. Y avait-il seulement d'autres gens comme lui ? Il vieillissait très lentement, la faim, le froid, les coups ne le tuaient pas. Mais il pouvait souffrir. Et il sentait… Comme une sorte de responsabilité envers les humains avec qui il vivait. Même s'ils le frappaient, il n'arrivait pas à les frapper en retour. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Il les aimait même quand eux le détestaient.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi devait-il être différent ainsi ? Pourquoi les humains à qui il s'attachait, et qu'il aimait tant, mourraient, le laissant seul à nouveau ?

Et en plus, il était perdu. Il regarda autour de lui, tout n'était que campagne et nature. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, il était en sueur malgré qu'il ne porte qu'un simple pantalon de peau. Ses boucles brunes désordonnées collaient à son front et il devait régulièrement les écarter de ses yeux verts. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment perdu. Il savait qu'il reviendrait toujours auprès de ses humains. S'il arrêtait de s'obstiner à marcher vers le Nord et qu'il errait au hasard, son instinct le ramènerait auprès d'eux. Une autre bizarrerie. Peu importe où ils étaient, il y revenait. Une fois, il était tombé du bateau en mer et s'était noyé. La marée l'avait ramené, évanoui, sur la plage la plus proche d'eux. Mais… Il voulait trouver quelqu'un comme lui. Alors il avait choisi une direction, le nord. Et il irait, jusqu'à trouver d'autres êtres comme lui.

Même s'il avait franchement faim, soif et mal aux jambes. De toute façon, il ne mourrait pas.

* * *

Ozkar ouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant une odeur appétissante atteindre ses narines. Il gigota et remarqua aussitôt qu'il était recouvert d'une peau de bête pour le protéger du froid. Où était-il ? Il sentait une présence… Une présence… Similaire à la sienne. Agréable. Quelqu'un comme lui… ?

\- Tu te réveilles ?

\- Qui est là… ?

Un brun apparut dans son champ de vision. Plus vieux que lui, il semblait avoir seize ans. Ses cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés, étaient attachés dans son dos, ses yeux étaient gris comme la pluie et sa peau mate.

\- Tu as faim ? J'ai fait à manger. Je m'appelle Edard. Je représente l'Aquitaine, et toi ?

\- De quoi… ? C'est quoi ça ?

Il « représentait » l'Aquitaine ? Mais alors il était qui, Edard ou Aquitaine ? Il n'y comprenait rien là.

\- L'Aquitaine est l'endroit où te trouves. Je suis son représentant. Tu sais ce que c'est au moins, un représentant ? Tu en es un après tout.

Il secoua négativement la tête mais son cœur s'emballa. Quoique fut un « représentant », l'autre avait l'air sacrément convaincu qu'il en était un aussi. Et ce sentiment de bien-être et de familiarité…Aurait-il enfin trouvé quelqu'un comme lui ?

\- Hm… Tu n'as jamais remarqué que tu étais… Différent ?

\- Si ! Si, je peux pas mourir ! Et je suis toujours avec des humains que j'aime beaucoup et même si je me noie la mer me ramène à eux ! Tu es comme ça aussi ?!

\- Oui. C'est ça, être un représentant.

\- Je suis un représentant, alors ?

\- C'est ça. Ca veut dire que… Et bien c'est compliqué. Tu es sois le représentant du peuple, soit du lieu. Si ton peuple est nomade, tu ne peux pas représenter un lieu fixe, tu comprends ? Mais s'il s'installe un jour quelque part, tu « deviendras » ce lieu.

\- Ils sont pas très nomades…On reste dans un endroit… Ca s'appelle Euskadi !

\- Et parler de cet endroit te fait-il chaud au cœur ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors tu es Euskadi !

Il sauta de joie dans les bras de l'autre brun, qui le laissa faire avec un sourire. Sur la forme, il n'avait pas exactement tout compris ce qu'était un représentant et ce que ça impliquait, mais il avait très bien compris que sur le fond, cela signifiait qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un comme lui. Enfin.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, échangeant sur leurs différents peuples et leur manière d'être. Celui d'Edard semblait plus avancé que le sien. Sûrement était-ce pour ça qu'il semblait plus vieux… Alors lui aussi, un jour, grandirait ? C'était une plutôt bonne nouvelle, lui qui craignait de rester enfant toute sa vie !

\- Mais…Dis Edard, qui t'a appris toutes ces choses sur les représentants ?

\- Ah… On est pas les premiers, tu sais. Et, un peu comme toi, j'étais perdu et désœuvré et un plus vieux m'a pris sous son aile. Mais je t'avoue ignorer comment le premier a appris toutes ces choses… Peut-être les a-t-il simplement déduites. Je l'ignore. En tout cas je compte sur toi pour aider les autres jeunes représentants perdus, à présent !

\- Bien sûr ! Mais… S'il y a des plus vieux… Est-ce que ça veut dire que, comme les humains… On a une maman et un papa ?

\- Bah, sûrement, mais…

L'aquitain se tut devant le regard brillant de l'enfant. Lui n'avait jamais accordé trop d'importance à ses origines et ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait été seul. Mais d'autres représentants lui avaient dit avoir des parents. Il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé…Mais visiblement, Ozkar ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Il devait le ménager sur ce terrain.

\- …C'est compliqué pour eux, je suppose, alors on ne les voit pas souvent, les parents représentants.

\- Oh…Et toi ?

\- Je ne les connais pas.

\- Tu les cherche ?

\- Non.

\- Moi je les cherche ! Et je les trouverais un jour !

\- J'espère que tu y arriveras.

Il lui sourit pour l'encourager, pas vraiment sûr si c'était une bonne chose. A quoi bon, s'il les trouvait et qu'ils lui disaient ne pas avoir voulu s'occuper de lui ? Ils n'étaient pas humains, les rapports familiaux étaient forcément différents… Ozkar cherchait visiblement à trouver l'amour maternel et la protection paternelle dont bénéficiaient les enfants humains. Des parents représentants n'étaient peut-être pas capable de lui fournir…

* * *

Les années avaient passées et ils avaient vu la Terre se peupler de plus en plus d'humains et surtout, de représentants. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller voir les représentants nouveaux nés pour les accompagner dans la naissance. Parfois, souvent, leurs parents les abandonnaient ou ne pouvaient s'occuper d'eux. Alors eux, et d'autres anciens dans leur genre, confiaient les petits à d'autres adultes. Un exemple récent était Corse, né de Phocée et du représentant de la civilisation torréenne vivant sur l'île. Ledit représentant s'étant terré dans sa forêt et n'ayant pas l'intention d'en sortir et Phocée étant une marchande sachant qu'elle ne pourrait s'occuper de son enfant, ils avaient confié le bébé à Carthage. Corse n'apprendrait sûrement jamais la vérité et, même s'il regardait dans un livre d'histoire et avait un doute, il ne chercherait sûrement pas plus loin. Pourquoi chercher des parents disparus alors qu'on a été élevé comme un fils par un autre homme ?

Aujourd'hui, le 21 avril en 753 avant Jésus Christ, l'aquitain et le basque observaient un enfant, tenu entre les bras du fondateur de la cité. De grands yeux marron clair, presque doré, et une touffe bouclée sur le crâne, il arborait un large sourire et rigolait en agitant ses petits bras.

\- Et comment s'appelle ce petit ange ?

\- Rome ! Ce sera une cité incroyable, j'en suis sûr !

\- Je n'en doute pas, avec un sourire pareil, il ne peut qu'être appelé à un incroyable destin.

Ozkar sourit aux mots d'Aquitaine. Lui avait grandi, il n'était plus le petit garçon qui chouinait des dizaines de milliers d'années auparavant. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans. Lui trouvait inquiétant de grandir si lentement mais Edard lui disait que c'était normal, ça signifiait que sa culture n'était pas fini de développer. A présent, il avait une langue. Plus ou moins bâtie sur celle de son ami, d'ailleurs, il lui avait repris beaucoup de mots. « Ami »… Frère serait plus juste. Il le voyait définitivement comme un grand frère, après toutes ces années ensemble. Des fois, il se demandait même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment frères, de sang. Ils se ressemblaient, après tout… Mais l'aquitain lui répondait toujours que ce n'était pas le cas. Puisque c'était le plus vieux, il devait sûrement mieux savoir. Tant pis. Il reporta son regard sur l'enfant-Cité. Rome… Il était mignon, c'était sûr. Pourtant… Il avait vu énormément de bébés représentants au cours de ses années de vie… Pourquoi celui-là serait différent ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment ? Etait-ce le sourire fier et plein d'ambition du fondateur, Romulus ? La vivacité du petit ? Il attrapa la manche d'Aquitaine pour se rassurer. Il s'inquiétait pour rien. Sûrement.

\- Bon, nous on va se rentrer, la route est longue. Vous n'oubliez pas tout ce que je vous ai dit, Romulus, et vous lui expliquez bien sa condition de représentant !

\- Bien sûr !

Ils tournèrent les talons alors que le fondateur s'amusait à faire des grimaces à l'enfant et lui promettait un avenir fabuleux. Une fois qu'ils furent loin, le basque osa enfin exprimer son mauvais pressentiment.

\- T'as pas un…'fin…Tu te sentais bien à côté du petit ?

Edard rigola doucement.

\- Ah, tu as encore des choses à apprendre. Ce que tu as senti, c'est son aura. D'habitude, chez les bébés, elle est plutôt faible puisqu'ils viennent de naître. Plus le territoire du représentant est puissant, plus son aura l'est aussi. Mais parfois, on peut sentir d'autre choses dans leur aura, si on y prête attention ou si c'est vraiment fort.

\- Moi, ça fait quoi ?

\- Toi, je sens une grande combativité. Quelque chose me dit que celui qui te dominera le regrettera et que tu lui feras vivre un Enfer. Rome…Son aura n'est pas agressive, tu en as juste eu peur. Je pense qu'il sera très puissant en grandissant. Mais comme tu n'étais pas habitué à ce genre d'aura, ça t'a fait peur, alors tu l'as interprétée comme quelque chose de mauvaise. Ce sera juste une grande nation.

\- Hm… Si tu le dis…

Mouais, ça le rassurait pas des masses, tout ça.

\- Mais toi aussi, je suis sûr que tu as une grande combativité ! Je suis sûr que tu garderas ta culture encore des milliers d'années ! Tu es si vieux, c'est obligé !

\- J'ignore comment je dois le prendre, mais merci, Ozkar.

* * *

Ozkar était inquiet. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Aquitaine, à cause des invasions romaines. Il restait sur son territoire, n'en bougeait pas. Prêt à repousser l'envahisseur s'il le fallait. Le petit bébé bouclé avait bien grandi et marchait maintenant sur la Gaule. Qu'était devenu son frère ? Son grand frère aquitain… Cela faisait trop longtemps déjà, il n'avait qu'une hâte, arriver là-bas.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il s'était très probablement trompé de route. Tous ces bâtiments blancs, immenses… Ces rues pavées , ces gens en toge… Ca ne ressemblait pas à la ville qu'il avait connu à l'époque.

\- Bienvenue à Burdigaela, jeune homme, je peux vous aider ?

Il sursauta et se retourna. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en reconnaissant un visage familier.

\- Ah ! Bituriges ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca ne ressemble pas à la ville où vivait ta tribu avant…

L'homme, supposé représenter la tribu des Bituriges et un ami proche d'Aquitaine, haussa un sourcil.

\- Jeune homme, je crains de ne pas vous connaître.

\- Mais si ! Ozkar !

\- Hmhm. Désolé. Votre ami a été envahi par Rome et la cité a été reconstruite à la romaine. Votre ami a donc disparu.

\- Mais non, c'est toi, je te reconnais !

\- Le corps est le même. Pas l'esprit. Je m'appelle Burdigaela, enchanté, Ozkar.

Une peur panique s'empara de lui. Alors c'était comme ça ? Rome avait envahi l'Aquitaine et les tribus y vivant avaient été remplacées par des cités blanches ? Il déglutit, tâchant de parler sans éclater en sanglots.

\- Où est…Où est Aquitaine ? Aquitaine, vous le connaissez ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis son chef-lieu, je vais vous y conduire.

Le brun lui fit un sourire et l'invita à le suivre. Il n'osa pas demander si Edard était encore lui-même ou si lui aussi avait disparu. Il avait envie de pleurer. De se rouler en boule dans un coin et d'attendre qu'Aquitaine vienne le réconforter. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Pas face à Rome… Destin fabuleux, son cul !

\- C'est ici.

\- Merci !

Il se précipita dans la maison, le cœur battant. Ses yeux verts tombèrent directement sur la silhouette fine de l'aquitain qui écrivait. Il fit un pas hésitant, craignant trop de se faire repousser par un inconnu s'il lui sautait dessus. Mais Edard se retourna et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Ozkar !

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune basque pour qu'il se jette dans ses bras en pleurant, de soulagement notamment. Le grand brun le serra contre lui sans faire de commentaire sur le fait qu'il était lourd, quand même, et lui frotta le dos.

\- Alors, frangin, je t'ai manqué ?

\- Oui ! Rome t'a envahi… ?

\- Et oui… On est gallo-romains maintenant.

\- Hein ?

Ozkar le lâcha en fronçant les sourcils. C'était quoi, ça, encore « gallo-romains » ?

\- Des gaulois à culture romaine, si tu veux.

\- …Hein ? Mais non, t'as ta culture toi !

\- …Quand tu passes sous la domination d'un autre représentant, il faut savoir s'adapter.

\- …S'adapter ? Est-ce que par s'adapter tu veux dire « foutre en l'air sa culture » ou je rêve ?!

Aquitaine grimaça, sentant bien que cette discussion n'allait pas bien se finir.

\- Tu as laissé tomber ta culture ?! Et ta langue ?

\- Je l'ai oublié. Je ne sais plus la parler. Désolé.

Les yeux de l'adolescent d'écarquillèrent. Il plaisantait, là, n'est-ce pas ? Impulsif, il l'attrapa par la toge. Une toge. Il n'avait même pas remarqué. Il avait envie de vomir, là, plus de pleurer.

\- Tu l'as OUBLIE ?! Tu OUBLIES ta langue, toi ?! Comme ça ?! Mais où es ta fierté, merde ?! Dès que tu te feras envahir, tu vas faire ça ?!

\- Oui. C'est de l'adaptation.

\- C'est des conneries ! Tu vas disparaître !

\- Si ça doit être ainsi, ça me convient. C'est le cours de l'Histoire, Ozkar. Tu dois l'accepter. Tu t'adapteras aussi.

\- JAMAIS ! Jamais je m'adapterais ! Je m'adapterais qu'à moi-même ! J'emmerde le cours de l'Histoire ! Tu…Tu…Tu me dégoûtes !

L'aquitain tendit le bras vers son petit frère mais se fit repousser. Il soupira, il aurait dû s'y attendre, avec son caractère de cochon…

\- Ozkar…

-La ferme ! T'es plus mon frère et je te déteste ! J'te déteste !

Le jeune homme sortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré, forçant Burdigaela à s'écarter rapidement s'il ne voulait pas se faire bousculer. La cité se tourna vers Edard, l'air désolé. Aquitaine soupira et se rassit. Poursuivre le jeune ne servirait à rien au vu de l'état dans lequel il était. Lui qui chérissait tant sa culture ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il puisse s'adapter si simplement à son envahisseur…

\- J'espère qu'il reviendra…C'est mon p'tit frère après tout.

* * *

Et c'est là fin de cette histoire. Ou de ce que j'en sais… Après, je suis sûr qu'Aquitaine a raconté des trucs derrière mon dos que j'ignore. Bah. J'l'aime bien quand même, je suppose, je peux pas effacer tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble juste parce que monsieur n'est pas capable de se défendre des invasions. Le type le plus passif du monde, je vous jure. Rome m'envahit ? Pas de souci. France ? Pas de souci. Angleterre ? Allons-y, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Je ne le comprendrais jamais, je crois. Définitivement jamais.

* * *

\- …Et Pays Basques a fait sauter la fosse septique de ma maison. Franchement, l'expression « être dans la merde » n'a jamais été aussi littérale.

Aquitaine foudroya Corse du regard lorsqu'il déclara que c'était une idée géniale et qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir eu plus tôt. Deux mille bonnes années plus tard, dans les années 1980, l'aquitain se plaignait une fois de plus des actes terroristes indépendantistes de Pays Basques. L'avantage des réunions régionales étant que le basque n'était pas une région française et qu'il pouvait donc râler à loisir sans se faire interrompre.

Bon. Même s'il était fort probable que Bretagne, Alsace et Corse se fassent un plaisir de tout redire à Ozkar après.

\- Mais c'est marrant qu'il s'attaque à toi, le représentant… commença Léan. Je veux dire, il sait que ça fera pas avancer sa cause, c'est de la pure mesquinerie.

\- Ah ça pour être pure, elle est pure la mesquinerie.

\- Et je croyais qu'il t'aimait bien… Il parle de toi comme de son frère, alors…

\- …C'est vrai ? Quand…Quand ils vous parle de moi il dit que je suis son frère ?

Basse-Normandie échangea un regard avec Bretagne qui était à côté de lui (et qui lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia. Ca aussi, c'était de la pure mesquinerie).

\- Ben oui. Il nous a dit que tu l'avais élevé et que tu étais comme un frère pour lui. Tu dois le savoir, non ?

\- …On s'est disputés, il y a un moment, je ne pensais pas qu'il me voyait toujours comme ça… Quelle peste de mauvaise foi, franchement.

Malgré tout, il sourit. Alors comme ça, le petit qui « emmerdait le cours de l'Histoire » n'arrivait pas à se défaire du passé ?

\- S'rait p'tèt temps d'vous réconcilier. J'dis ça, j'dis rien.

\- Bretagne, venant du type qui est en conflit avec les trois quarts de sa famille pour aucune raison et tous ses voisins, ça sonne faux.

\- Va t'faire foutre, demi-Normandie.

\- Bah… Si je viens vers lui, il me repoussera. Il viendra se réconcilier avec moi quand je serais aux portes de la mort. En attendant ce jour… Je peux vous avouer quelque chose si vous me jurez de ne pas lui répéter ?

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je…

\- Bretagne, tu es roux, tu iras en Enfer.

\- Il y a quoi que tu as pas compris dans « Va t'faire foutre », toi ?

L'aquitain sourit à nouveau devant les sempiternelles disputes breto-normandes et s'adressa plutôt à Corse qui semblait curieux. Il avait beau être un fouineur de première, il savait garder sa langue quand on lui demandait.

\- Pays Basques est vraiment mon petit frère. Pas juste mon frère de cœur. C'est mon frère de sang.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu lui dis pas, o baulu ?! Il attend que ça d'avoir une famille de sang lui ! Il passe sa vie à s'creuser la tête pour savoir qui sont ses parents !

\- Justement. Il cherche ses parents. Pas vraiment ses frères et sœurs. La preuve, il m'a considéré comme un frère de cœur… Pour lui, ses frères et sœurs qu'il n'a pas connu peuvent être remplacés par un frère de cœur. Mais jamais, jamais il n'a vu qui que ce soit comme ses parents. Il veut ses vrais parents. Une vraie mère qui le tiendrait contre lui… Quand il était petit, il ne cherchait vraiment que ça.

\- Mais tu dois les connaître, toi, ses parents si tu es l'aîné !

\- …Oui. Notre mère, en fait. C'est la représentante de la tribu des Auscii. Mais…(il soupira). Si je lui dis que je suis son frère, il va avoir la même réaction que toi. Et me demander qui sont nos parents. Et comment ils sont. Et… Vois-tu, notre mère est encore plus vieille que nous, forcément. Elle n'a pas les mêmes mœurs. Toi, Carthage était jeune, en comparaison. Alors il a copié les humains et a créé son propre amour paternel à ton égard. Mais naturellement, les parents de représentants… N'ont ni amour maternel, ni amour paternel. Je l'ai connu, oui. Mais pas comme une mère au sens où vous l'entendez. Je n'en ai jamais souffert puisque je m'y suis habituée. Et puis un jour elle est partie. Et elle a eu Ozkar, qu'elle a abandonné avec « ses » humains. Ozkar s'est habitué à l'amour maternel et paternel qu'il voyait chez les humains… Je ne me sens pas le cœur à lui dire que oui, il a une mère. Mais que si il la rencontrait, elle n'exprimerait pas le moindre amour à son égard. Je peux pas lui donner l'espoir pour qu'il en souffre après, tu comprends ?

\- …Ouais…C'est dur, un peu. T'imagines, le jour où il va mourir, il va la chercher là-haut.

\- C'est certain. Mais crois-moi, mon petit corse, je mourrais avant lui. Je préparerais le terrain. Lui… Et bien le temps qu'il baisse le poing et se laisse mourir, je crois que j'ai le temps de pourrir cent fois dans mon cercueil. Sale gosse.

* * *

Review pour la réplique d'Alain Delon reprise par Pays Basques ? XD

Voilà, voilà, mon concours (démoniaque) est passé mais là j'suis en plein dans le Bac. J'pense à vous quand même, je bosse sur mes fictions longues mais comme j'ai dû revoir certains scénarios, ça prend du tout, désolé. J'vous fais des bisou sur les fesses !


	6. Le duo infernal 1 sur 2

Titre : Le duo infernal, partie 1

Rating : K

Personnages : Nord Pas de Calais - Corse

Résumé : Les origines du couple toujours au courant de tout, des deux insupportables toujours prêts à vous photographier dans vos moments gênants tout en ressortant cette phrase débile que vous avez dit à votre dernière soirée alcoolisée.

Note de l'auteur : Joyeux anniversaire Pablo, haha ! Comme j'ai pu comprendre que ces deux cons étaient ton otp et deux de tes personnages favoris... J'ai hésité avec un truc sur Antoni ou Dark!PC puis j'me suis dit que de toute façon j'allais poster un OS sur leurs vies de toute manière. Toi qui voulais une anthologie de la vie de Dark! Poitou Charentes, alias Axel, tu seras servie (pas d'adaptation au cinéma prévue cela dit) XD Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Ah je vous ai raconté cette marrante histoire de la rencontre entre Corse et Bretagne…Christian, le démocrate passionné, terminant meilleur ami avec le type aux idées les plus antagonistes aux siennes. Et bien je vais vous en raconter une autre à son sujet. Une qui remonte à la fin du XVIIIe siècle, alors qu'il était un département (et qu'il terminait à peine de digérer le fait que Napoléon n'ait même pas profité de sa position pour lui donner l'indépendance).

* * *

Corse se pencha d'un air intéressé sur Pas-de-Calais, ce qui fit protester Nord qui n'appréciait que moyennement qu'on s'approche de si près de sa compagne. Mais il comprit bien vite l'objet de la curiosité du corse et ce n'était pas la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en elle-même, mais son ventre qui commençait à être rebondi. Christian lui adressa un sourire malicieux, devinant bien vite qu'il était le responsable.

\- Dites donc, vous deux, on nous cache des choses ~

\- On comptait vous l'annoncer une fois qu'on serait sûr que ce n'est pas juste un excès de tarte au maroille…

La pas-de-calaisienne lui mit une tarte (et pas au maroille celle-là) d'un air outré, sûre que son ventre n'avait rien à voir avec un excès de tarte au maroille (et puis quel excès ? Elle en mangeait juste ce qu'il fallait !) mais bien à un petit être y grandissant. Avoir un enfant pour un couple de représentants était très rare, après tout, donc elle sentait bien quelque chose était différent en elle.

\- Mais…Que va-t-il représenter ? Y'a une réforme qu'est passée et j'ai pas suivi ?

\- Non… Mais tu sais il y a plusieurs façon pour un représentant de naître… Quand deux territoires fusionnent, l'un deux disparaît et un nouveau représentant naît dans le corps de l'autre. Ou encore un représentant peut perdre la mémoire et la personnalité qu'il se reconstruira après sera totalement différent, comme une autre personne… Ou celle-ci, si une représentante tombe enceinte c'est que son enfant est appelé, dans un futur proche, à représenter quelque chose dans le coin… Je pense qu'une ville va être construite ou quelque chose comme ça…Et mon petit bébé sera cette ville.

\- C'est sympa, en tout cas, il va pouvoir vivre quelques années sans les soucis des représentants… Brave petit bébé.

Il sourit et tapota gentiment le ventre arrondi, s'attirant un regard courroucé de sa propriétaire.

A sa naissance, le petit était bien l'enfant de Nord et Pas-de-Calais. La chevelure blanche de sa mère, les yeux mauves de son père. La mâchoire solide et le nez droit de sa mère, les paupières tombantes de son père. Il fut nommé Quentin en attendant que soit dévoilé ce qu'il représenterait. Il grandit très vite, signe qu'il serait rapidement appelé à répondre de sa condition de représentant.

* * *

Cela faisait un petit moment que Corse n'avait pas rendu visite à Nord. Il avait été occupé de son côté par diverses affaires mais avait envie de revoir son ami, sa compagne et leur fils. Il se demandait quel âge il faisait, maintenant ? Oh, il avait bien quelques dizaines d'années. Né aux alentours de 1720… Hm, ils étaient en 1891… Eh mais il avait même plus de cent-cinquante ans ! Mais en apparence ? Sûrement était-il encore un garçon. Et avait-il trouvé ce qu'il représentait ? C'était tellement vague un « futur proche » pour les êtres quasi-éternels qu'ils étaient…

\- Corse ! Mon ami, ça faisait longtemps !

\- Seigneur, j'avais oublié à quel point ton accent me faisait vomir par les oreilles.

\- Hein ? Mais j'ai pas d'accent, c'est toi qui a un accent !

Le corse se contenta de sourire, sachant très bien que ce débat était sans fin (quoique, Bretagne avait un jour réussi à les départager en disant qu'ils avaient tous les deux un accent. Ce qui était faux voyons, il n'avait pas d'accent).

\- Alors, où est le monstre ?

\- Et bien… A la mine.

\- …Tu envoies ton gosse à la mine ?

\- Non ! C'est lui qui y va. Il aime bien passer du temps avec les mineurs et parler avec eux, ça leur occupe un peu l'esprit, dit-il. Et il considère qu'ils sont son peuple donc qu'il doit rester proche d'eux. Alors je le laisse faire, il a cent-cinquante ans après tout. Même s'il fait encore jeune d'apparence. Une vraie tête de mule.

\- Brave garçon, s'il n'est même pas encore vraiment représentant et qu'il ressent ce genre d'attachement à son peuple…

\- Hm…C'est pas vraiment le même genre d'attachement que nous…

Le nordiste leur servit un café noir. Il semblait pensif.

\- Disons… Toi, tu ressens cette chaleur au cœur quand tu vois un corse, n'importe quel corse, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr. Sauf Napoléon. Lui, j'l'emmerde.

\- On sait. Et bien lui…C'est pas vraiment les gens qui habitent dans le coin, c'est une catégorie sociale. Il est socialiste, comme moi -encore heureux, je ne veux rien d'autre dans la famille- mais moins... Modéré. Il…Je sais pas, il s'est épris des prolétaires, des ouvriers, des mineurs, des laissés-pour-compte de l'industrialisation. Il est contre la bourgeoisie et…

La porte s'ouvrit, le coupant dans sa phrase. La première pensée de Corse en voyant le nouvel arrivant fut qu'il ne se rappelait pas que son ami avait adopté un bobtail. Il chassa vite cette pensée saugrenue, l'autre étant bien évidemment un humain, enfin, un représentant. Mais ses cheveux blancs sales qui couvraient ses yeux pouvaient vraiment faire penser à un bobtail !

\- Salut papa… Bonjour… Monsieur.

\- …Il est réfractaire au barbier autant qu'à la bourgeoisie ou… ?

\- Ah, tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul à penser que tes cheveux sont trop longs !

Le jeune garçon soupira. Il devait à peine faire dix ans en âge et il semblait pourtant si fatigué… Après tout, des enfant humains du même âge allaient à la mine aussi, il n'osait même pas imaginer leur état à eux. Quentin fouilla quelques instants dans un tiroir et en sortit un élastique. Il attacha sa frange de cheveux en une houppette sur le haut de son front, dévoilant deux yeux mauves légèrement cernés. Son front était la seule partie propre de son visage, ses cheveux l'ayant visiblement protégé de la poussière. Il s'essuya avec un torchon, les dévisageant en même temps, surtout l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Je suis Corse ! Je t'ai vu quand tu étais tout petit, tu ne dois pas te rappeler de moi.

\- Non, en effet… Mais p'pa parle de vous des fois.

\- Ah ?

\- Majoritairement les fois où tu fous le bordel en réunion, précisa le nordiste.

\- Je ne « fous pas le bordel », j'ai des revendications, nuance.

L'albinos aux yeux mauves eut un mince sourire.

\- Et c'est en foutant le bordel qu'on fait entendre ses revendications.

\- Ah ! Je l'aime déjà !

Le jeune vint s'asseoir avec eux avec un verre d'eau et ils discutèrent ensemble, majoritairement des diverses manières par lesquelles Corse « foutait le bordel », le sujet ayant été lancé. Alors que Nord terminait de raconter l'épique épopée de la fois où Christian avait trouvé judicieux de raser la moitié de la barbe de Francis dans son sommeil pour ensuite blâmer Bourgogne, ce qui avait entraîné quelques légendaires péripéties, Quentin se décida à poser une question à leur invité.

\- Mais…C'est quoi tes revendications, en fait ?

\- L'indépendance ! lança-t-il sans hésiter, Je veux recouvrer ma souveraineté et arrêter de me demander dans quelle autre boucherie dont je n'ai rien à carrer mon peuple va être envoyé pour les petits intérêts français.

\- Mais… Tu vas faire quoi, une fois indépendant ? Un royaume ?

Nord rigola à la grimace que le brun fit et se retint de lui rappeler qu'il avait un jour été le « Royaume anglo-corse », et que c'était moche pour le démocrate qu'il était.

\- Non, une démocratie ! Une République !

\- Ah.

\- …Comment ça « Ah » ? Tu vas pas me dire qu'un royaume c'est mieux, quand même ?

Le dernier à avoir fait ça avait pris quelques bons coups de poing. Puis était devenu son meilleur ami.

\- Non, non… Même si… Bah… Une démocratie, c'est rien d'autre qu'une oligarchie déguisée. C'est encore pire en fait. On ne peut même pas se révolter. C'est une illusion qui entretient les puissants et rabaisse les faibles…

\- …Mais pas du tout, enfin. T'es tu fait endoctriner par un type louche avec un paillasson roux sur la tête ?

\- Et toi, t'es tu fais endoctriner par les intellectuels aisés qui prônent ce régime ?

Nord préféra fuir le futur champ de bataille, tel un lâche. De toute façon, lui et la politique ça faisait trente-deux, autant ne pas s'en mêler.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton propos…

\- D'accord. Exemple très simple. Dans une République idéale, tout le monde a droit à la propriété, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, chacun peut posséder sa propre maison et sa terre.

\- Mais c'est bien beau d'en avoir le droit si on n'en a pas la possibilité. Prends n'importe lequel des mineurs ici, aucun n'aura jamais accès à la propriété. Mais ils ne peuvent rien dire, après tout, ils y ont « droit ».

Le corse resta silencieux devant les paroles du petit garçon. Ah, c'était ça que Nord voulait dire par « épris des prolétaires » ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Les anglais expriment très bien ce concept… Avec I may et I can. Si "I can", j'en ai le droit et les moyens. Si "I may", je n'en ai que le droit mais pas les moyens, et je ne les aurais sûrement jamais… Les citoyens n'ont rien d'égaux là. Alors c'est facile pour des intellectuels aisés de prôner ce régime, ils n'en voient pas le problème, eux, puisque tous leurs droits, ils pourront les exercer.

\- Et... Que soutiens-tu, dans ce cas ?

\- Le socialisme.

D'accord. C'était quoi ce truc encore ? Le sot-cialisme ? Le seau-cialisme ? Le social-isme ? Moui, le dernier semblait plus logique. Social ? Quoi, un régime où tout le monde se sociabilise avec tout le monde ? Non, c'était débile et il ne voyait pas le rapport avec le fait d'aimer les prolétaires plus que les autres. La tête de six mètres de long qu'il tirait dut être mal interprétée par son interlocuteur car l'albinos grimaça.

\- Peut-être ton peuple est-il trop privilégié pour comprendre ce que c'est ?

\- …Privilégié n'est pas exactement le mot que j'utiliserais. « Massacré » et « Tiens, passerons-nous ce siècle en un morceau ? » serait plus approprié. On est plus préoccupés par l'idée de survivre, pour le moment, on a pas vraiment le temps de s'intéresser au « socialisme », quoi que ce fut.

\- Tu devrais lire Marx.

Le brun fit la moue, ça lui disait bien quelque chose, ça. Marx... Il en avait parlé déjà... Avec Bretagne, sûrement, un des rares avec qui il parlait encore de politique. Aaaah, maintenant ça lui revenait, le « socialisme »...

\- C'est le truc des allemands, là ?

\- ...Si on veut, même si ça s'est d'abord développé au Royaume-Uni.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un régime, c'est une mouvance politique. Le socialisme pourrait très bien marcher sous une démocratie. Justement ! Si le socialisme est une mouvance en la faveur du peuple, qui d'autre pour mieux la défendre que le peuple lui-même ? Et si le peuple a le droit de vote…

\- Alors il élit des politiques pour le « représenter ». Qui oublieront bien vite ses intérêts au profit de ceux des puissants et des riches. La démocratie existera le jour où vous trouverez un moyen de ne plus avoir à élire de représentants politiques.

\- ... Mais faut vraiment être un continental pour tout de suite penser à ça. Vous n'avez qu'à pas élire de représentants politiques corrompus, point barre. Et s'il devient corrompu mais, eh, ça reste un seul homme, vous allez chez lui et vous me le brûlez dans un coin, c'est aussi simple que ça !

Quentin parut surpris de sa réponse et éclata de rire, le surprenant. Mon dieu, il riait. Jusqu'ici, il avait surtout gardé une expression faciale neutre, ou souriait légèrement, ça faisait bizarre de le voir rire de bon coeur comme ça. En quoi brûler des gens était drôle ? Nord et Pas-de-Calais avaient vraiment donné naissance à un psychopathe. Il les avait prévenu pourtant que le maroille n'était pas bon pour un pauvre bébé en formation dans le ventre de sa mère.

\- En fait je commençais à te trouver un peu mou mais non, tu es bien comme on me l'a décrit !

\- Vous avez fini de vous étriper ?

Nord passa une tête prudente par l'encadrement de la porte et eut l'honneur de ne rien louper du visage outré de Corse qui appréciait très moyennement le "mou". Le corse toussota et acquiesça. Le sale gosse était jeune, il avait le temps de prendre en maturité...

* * *

\- Il a dit qu'il me trouvait mou, ao !

\- Ouais mais c'est le fils de Nord aussi, et il vit là-bas, quand tu vois tous les hystériques qui habitent dans ce coin, tu comprends que le pauvre enfant n'a sûrement pas la même définition de quelqu'un de "mou" que le commun des mortels. Mais sinon, je crois qu'on va bientôt savoir ce qu'il va représenter.

Christian haussa un sourcil en voyant son roux de meilleur ami écarter sa bière pour étaler une carte sur la table.

\- Tu sais bien qu'après la Révolution, quand ils nous ont imposé ces départements, certaines provinces sont mortes... Mais d'autres sont restées en vie alors qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à représenter, genre Nolwenn, moi, les deux cons de Normandie, Aquitaine qui n'était même plus une province mais qui était toujours là, l'abruti de gascon, là, Limousin, sérieux, cette blague, Poitou, Auvergne, Provence, Bourgogne... Et j'en passe. Bref, même si on ne représente plus rien d'administratif, l'autre psychopathe de parisien nous fait quand même faire des réunions en parallèle de vos réunions de départements. Et il a eu la bonté de nous dévoiler un peu les dernières idées du gouvernement... C'est le Pierre Foncin, là, il veut faire 13 "assemblages" de départements. Un peu comme des provinces tu vois. Et, entre trente mille absurdités, tu as un truc tout au Nord. Ca va s'appeler, enfin, si son projet est accepté, "Les plaines du Nord" et ça regroupera Nord, Pas-de-Calais et Somme. Et ce serait pas absurde de penser que ce serait ce gamin qui représenterait ce machin.

\- Ca se tient... Ca promet. Il va être supérieur à moi alors, fais chier... Je deviens quoi moi, dans ton bordel ?

Il se pencha sur la carte et fronça les sourcils en voyant son île de la même couleur que six départements du Sud-Est. Il grimaça.

\- Pitié.

\- Et si. Vous seriez l'assemblage "Alpes" avec Haute-Savoie, Savoie, Basses-Alpes, Hautes-Alpes, Alpes-Maritime et Var. Mais, oh, te plains pas ! Regarde, avec Nolwenn on aurait pu être un assemblage "Bretagne" avec nos cinq départements, c'aurait été raisonnable, mais non ! On devient "Bretagne et Poitou" ! Poitou ! J'ai rien contre Poitou, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, mais... Mais Poitou quoi ! Et qui va être le représentant administratif de ce bordel ? Nono ? Moi ? J'veux dire... Pas Poitou, sérieusement, je lui confie pas mes affaires, moi ! Du coup on s'rait avec Finistère, Côtes-du-Nord (actuelles Côtes-d'Armor), Morbihan, Ille-et-Vilaine, Loire-Inférieure (actuelle Loire-Atlantique), Vienne, Vendée et Deux-Sèvres. Limite Vendée, je dis pas, je l'aime bien, et on pourra se raconter des trucs de royalistes. Mais les deux autres... Pfft. M'enfin, on verra bien. En tout cas, si le gamin albinos devient un vrai territoire administratif avec des responsabilités, ça va sûrement le calmer.

* * *

Deux années plus tard, Corse avait fini par s'ôter le gamin de la tête. Le projet d'"assemblages" ne s'était pas fait, les provinces survivantes restaient toujours dans l'incertitude de ce qu'elles allaient devenir, et lui était toujours un département. Raison de sa présence dans cette réunion au combien ennuyante.

\- Au fait, commença Paris, Tarn, qui est absente aujourd'hui à cause des grèves, aurait besoin d'un volontaire pour l'aider à tenir à l'écart un autre représentant de son territoire, le volontaire pourra sécher la prochaine réunion pour...

\- Moi !

\- ...C'est rare de te voir avec autant d'enthousiasme, Corse, j'apprécierais que ce ne soit pas pour sécher les réunions. Mais soit, tu n'as plus qu'à aller rejoindre Tarn.

Il ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois et avait filé prendre le premier train pour Tarn. Lui, louper une occasion de sécher ? Jamais. Il ne s'était pas trop tenu au courant des tenants et aboutissants des grèves dans le Tarn, il avait juste vu quelques articles dans Le Petit Journal. Ca avait commencé une année plus tôt, en 1992, à Carmaux, dans les mines, et ça s'étendait à d'autres industries à présent... Un truc comme ça. Les grèves, c'était pas sa spécialité.

Tarn fut ravie de le voir arriver, se disant qu'un type aussi têtu que lui serait parfait pour tenir à l'écart l'autre.

\- C'est terrible, je ne sais pas du tout qui est ce garçon et il refuse de me le dire, sinon j'aurais appelé les représentants du coin qu'il représente pour venir le ramener manu militari chez lui... Alors je te confie ma maison, fais comme chez toi, mange ce que tu veux, il est dedans, panique pas c'est normal qu'il soit attaché, tu me le gardes jusqu'à ce que je rentre ! Merci beaucoup !

La sudiste lui confia les clefs de la maison avant de filer. Il ouvrit la porte, se demandant qui était le fameux trouble-fête... Et tomba nez-à-nez avec le fils de Nord et Pas-de-Calais, debout, toujours attaché à sa chaise qui se trouvait sur son dos, en train d'ouvrir une fenêtre avec les dents pour s'échapper. S'ensuivit un long moment gênant où aucun des deux n'osa bouger, leurs yeux mauves et bleus s'affrontant. Finalement, l'albinos lâcha la poignée de la fenêtre, remit les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol, revenant en position assise, et lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

\- Bonjour, Corse.

\- ...Bonjour Quentin. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là.

\- C'est réciproque... Vu que toi tu sais qui je suis, tu vas me renvoyer à la maison ?

\- Bof. Si je fais ça, Tarn aura plus besoin d'aide. Donc je pourrais pas sécher la prochaine réunion départementale. Donc... Non.

Quentin rigola et se mit à se balancer légèrement sur sa chaise. Il avait vachement grandi en deux ans, l'animal. La dernière fois, il semblait avoir une dizaine d'année. A présent, c'était plutôt seize voire dix-sept. Il était grand de taille, il s'était épaissi.

Il n'avait toujours pas coupé ses cheveux, burdellu.

Donc il y avait quelque chose qui s'était passé qui l'avait fait grandir, qui avait contribué à son développement. Mais quoi, mystère.

\- J'ai failli pas te reconnaître, t'as poussé.

\- Hm. P'pa dit que c'est les grèves et la montée de la contestation sociale qui m'ont fait ça. On pensait que je représenterais un truc de la réforme des "treize assemblages" mais ça ne s'est pas fait... Mais ça finira pas arriver, je pense. Des assemblages. Et je serais un assemblage au Nord, sûrement.

\- Y'a des chances. Et si tu me disais comment tu es arrivé là ? Tu as voulu changer de mine ?

Il se dirigea vers les placards de la cuisine, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait les nourrir en attendant le retour de la tarnaise. L'albinos aux yeux mauves l'observa de dos sautiller sur place pour atteindre les poignées des portes de placards en hauteur et abandonner pour prendre une chaise.

\- J'voulais voir Jean Jaurès.

\- Les gens quoi ?

\- ...Tu ne connais pas Jean Jaurès ?

Le corse roula des yeux en se retournant vers lui.

\- Tu vas pas commencer à me faire ton continental, là, à chaque fois que je connais pas quelqu'un du continent on me fait le coup du "Tu ne connais pas machin ?" comme si c'était un crime d'état ! Ao, est-ce que je vous demande si vous connaissez Faustina Gaffory, Pasquale di Paoli, Ghjuvan'Petru Gaffory ou Sampiero Corso, hein ? Non, le seul corse que vous connaissez c'est Napoléon, _Napoléon bordel,_ alors m'emmerdez pas pour le premier continental venu, hein, je connais plus de continentaux que vous ne connaissez de corses, j'ai même fait l'effort de retenir au moins trois rois de France, par lu porcu mundacciu !

Le plus jeune l'observa avec des yeux ronds. Moui, forcément, le corse avait toujours été tourné vers les affaires méditerranéennes et devait connaître un paquet de personnalités italiennes, mais devait avoir un sacré retard sur l'histoire française.

\- ...Euh...Ca veut dire quoi "par lu porcu mundacciu"...? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

\- Par le porc du monde maudit !

Quentin explosa de rire, s'attirant un regard mi-vexé, mi-curieux. Puis Christian décida qu'il pouvait laisser couler, pour une fois que sa langue suscitait le rire et pas un énième "Euh, on est en France, tu devrais parler français". La plupart des départements étaient insupportables avec ça. Heureusement qu'il avait le soutien des départements de Bretagne ou encore Pays Basques qui avaient vite appris les langues des provinces qui les avaient précédés (et qui survivaient toujours). Oh et puis Savoie aussi, avec ses expressions bizarres.

\- Au lieu de te foutre de moi, dis-moi qui c'est, ton Jean Jaurès. Un socialiste, je parie ?

\- Ouais ! C'est le député du Tarn, et lui, au moins, il prend le parti des ouvriers !

Une fois parti, il fut presque impossible d'arrêter le jeune représentant ravi de pouvoir parler de son idole du moment. Apparemment, Tarn avait refusé de l'écouter et de le laisser aller voir le député, considérant qu'il allait juste mettre le bazar. Son speech sur les apparemment innombrables qualités de l'homme politique, l'albinos aux yeux mauves fit la moue.

\- Mais du coup, je vais louper ma chance de pouvoir lui parler. Les vieux vous disent qu'il est important de parler avec des gens éduqués et quand vous essayez, ils vous envoient balader.

\- Les vieux, les vieux... Tarn est jeune, hein.

\- Il a l'âge de mes parents, c'est vieux.

\- Et j'ai bien dix fois l'âge de tes parents, je suis quoi, moi ?

\- ... Bien conservé ?

Corse haussa un sourcil peu convaincu avant de rire.

\- Je suppose que c'est ta manière de me dire que je suis un vieux schnock qui n'y paraît pas. Bon, à présent...

Il laissa tomber son idée première de se trouver à manger et s'approcha de la fenêtre, écartant le rideau pour observer la rue quelques instants. Il finit par s'en détourner. Il fit quelques pas vers le jeune attaché et passa derrière lui pour défaire les cordes, s'attirant un regard curieux.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Et bien, tu veux le voir ton Jean Jaurès ou quoi ?

\- ... Mais tu devais pas m'empêcher d'y aller ? Ou j'ai loupé un épisode ?

\- J'obéis pas aux français.

Quentin préféra ne pas signaler le fait que Christian avait parfaitement l'air d'obéir aux français au début et qu'il semblait bien avoir l'intention de l'empêcher de bouger de la maison. Mais il avait le sentiment, quelque part, que s'il signalait ce changement d'avis soudain, l'autre allait encore changer d'avis. Il se contenta de rigoler sous cape. Il suivit docilement monsieur "J'obéis pas aux français" jusqu'à la porte et se laissa même faire lorsque le corse piqua un élastique à Tarn pour attacher la masse de cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient encore sur les yeux, la laissant en houpette au dessus de son front.

\- Mais si Tarn nous voit elle va péter un câble...

\- Peuh. On s'en fout, toi, elle te connaît pas.

\- Et toi ?

\- Personne n'engueule le corse. Le corse fait peur aux français.

\- ...Et si quelqu'un d'autre nous choppe et nous demande ce qu'on fait ?

\- Tu feras semblant d'être attardé et je ferais semblant de pas parler français. Ca va passer crème, je te dis. Tu vas rencontrer ton Jean Jaurès, tu vas devenir une saloperie de contestataire socialiste si tu veux et on se fera même pas engueuler !

L'albinos aux yeux mauves sourit en hochant la tête. Et s'il devait donner une date à quoi que ce soit, il dirait que c'était sur ces mots, sur ce plan absolument pourri, qu'il était tombé amoureux de cet ami de son père, bien plus vieux que lui, et pourtant si attirant.

* * *

Eeeeeeeeet... C'est pas fini XD C'juste que ça aurait fait trop long à la longue donc j'ai coupé là. Comment Nord Pas de Calais est tombé sous le charme de monsieur l'île de beauté. Comment Corse est tombé amoureux de la région du maroille bientôt !

D'ailleurs je vais retirer l'OS "Obsession" (avec Gênes), parce que ça merde avec ma timeline. Mais je reposterais l'histoire de Corse avec Gênes dans ce recueil d'OS sous une autre forme (on a tous besoin de savoir comment Corse a pu survivre sous le joug d'un érotomane schyzophrène androgyne et génois.)

Review ? :3


	7. La route du pouvoir 1 sur ?

Titre : L'escalier du pouvoir - Partie 1

Rating : Cette partie est rating T. Je ne sais pas trop encore pour les autres

Personnages : Versailles - Paris

Résumé : Versailles est un moins que rien, il en est convaincu. Mais quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec lui. Et quand ce quelqu'un est sa majesté le Roi Soleil Louis XIV, on finit avec un gros palais sur la tronche.

Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Je ne suis pas morte, à vrai dire je me trouve quelque part entre la vie et la mort. En d'autres termes : Mon concours approche et je flippe ma mère. Du coup j'ai pas le temps d'écrire et quand j'ai le temps... J'ai pas la motivation de continuer mes fictions (je me hais). J'arrive même pas à relire mes chapitres de district 15, j'avance à rien et ça me saoule. Par contre j'avais la foi d'écrire un peu de trucs historiques, alors voilà. Tout comme l'OS sur Corse et NPDC, ce sera en plusieurs parties (la partie 2 de cet OS là arrive bientôt d'ailleurs). Mais celui-là aura au moins 3 parties, voire plus (la 2e est déjà terminée). Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira, moi ça m'amuse beaucoup, les grandes villes de cette époque sont toutes complètement pêtées ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si vous avez un minimum de culture, vous devez déjà avoir entendu parler de ce palais démesuré observable à Versailles. Vous savez également qui a eu un accès de mégalomanie assez aigu pour le faire construire, et que cette personne marqua l'histoire de France jusqu'à devenir un de ses personnages incontournables. Mais le plus étonnant est bien l'endroit que ce personnage a choisi pour capitale et pour y coller son palais. Ca vous arrive souvent, vous, de vous promener dans un marécage infesté de paludisme et de vous dire que ce serait l'endroit parfait pour vivre, organiser des grosses soirées et gouverner le pays le plus bordélique de la planète ?

Non ?

On est d'accord, Louis XIV a dû être bercé trop près du mur.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un petit marécage dut apprendre à devenir la capitale toute puissante d'une France agitée. Au grand malheur de Paris qui aurait bien gardé sa place encore un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

Versailles essuya le miroir crasseux avec une de ses chemises qui traînait par là. Il ne s'observait pas souvent, il n'aimait pas ça. Mais cette fois, il se scruta avec angoisse, étalant un peu de poudre sur son visage pour camoufler l'air si maladif que le paludisme lui donnait. Il arrangea ses longs cheveux châtain qui n'étaient ni lisses ni ondulés, n'ayant pas de forme particulière, les attachant à la base de sa nuque pour cacher le désastre que sa coupe de cheveux était. Encore un peu de maquillage sous ses yeux bruns pour dissimuler les poches s'y trouvant. Il tira sur ses vêtements un peu trop grands et démodés. Ils dataient d'au moins une dizaine d'années plus tôt, alors qu'il était encore le domaine de chasse favori de Louis XIII. Depuis sa mort, les choses avaient changé, le château tombait en ruines, le village versaillais sombrait dans la pauvreté. Il avait maigri, le paludisme avait eu le champ totalement libre pour le détruire. Il tenta un sourire au miroir. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains. Essayer d'arranger un peu sa situation. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment mirobolante, il avait parfois eu un seigneur généreux mais au final il n'était toujours qu'une énième résidence d'un noble qui venait une fois tous les sept ans chez lui pour organiser des fêtes, se rappelait qu'il était un marais infesté par le paludisme, et repartait. Il avait vraiment cru et espéré que la prospérité sous Louis XIII durerait éternellement mais il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas et le jeune roi Louis XIV n'était encore qu'un enfant, avec sûrement bien d'autres préoccupations qu'un marécage comme lui…

Alors peut-être que ce qu'il ferait aujourd'hui ne changerait pas sa situation mais ça pourrait au moins le rendre plus heureux. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de se déclarer à l'homme qu'il aimait depuis des dizaines d'années, voire des siècles, déjà. Guyancourt. Son voisin était opulent, avait toujours été une seigneurie puissante. C'était un bel homme bien bâti aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux mordorés. Jamais Thomas n'aurait osé l'approcher. Mais récemment, il avait parlé avec Paris. C'était rare, la capitale n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour quelqu'un comme lui. Mais le parisien savait beaucoup de choses sur l'amour et lui avait expliqué que les positions sociales n'étaient pas si importantes que ça en amour, pas plus que le physique, si les caractères s'accordaient. Evidemment, c'était surtout valable lorsque les deux personnes s'aimaient déjà mais Versailles était sûr que cela pourrait fonctionner si Guyancourt et lui arrivaient à se connaître un peu plus, peut-être sa personnalité pourrait-elle plaire à l'autre, après tout, il n'était pas méchant, ni arrogant, un peu timide et manquait de confiance en lui, certes, mais… Peut-être trouverait-il ça mignon. Il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer !

Le versaillais se retrouva devant la grande maison du Guyancourtois, tordant ses mains ensemble avec angoisse. Il frappa à la porte mais n'eut pas de réponse. Il allait repartir, déçu, mais entendit des bruits de conversation venant de derrière la maison. Sûrement était-il derrière dans son salon de jardin, avec des invités… Oserait-il y aller ? Il déglutit et commença à faire le tour. Hors de question de reculer maintenant !

Autour de la petite table de jardin en métal peint se trouvaient trois personnes. Il reconnut Orléans, toujours habillé richement et maniéré, tenant un verre de vin dans sa main. Paris, les jambes croisés, ne portant comme d'habitude ni talons ni collants. Il se disait avant-gardiste de la mode et estimait que ces habits conviendraient mieux à des femmes. Il riait à quelque chose que la troisième personne avait dit. Guyancourt. Thomas mordit sa lèvre inférieure et s'approcha pour attirer leur attention.

-Bonjour…

-Oh ! Salut… Euh… Guyancourt, qui est-ce ?

\- Versailles, Orléans. Une commune limitrophe. Comment vas-tu, Thomas ?

\- Tu viens boire un coup avec nous ? proposa Paris.

\- C'est gentil mais… Je voulais te parler, Guyancourt…

\- Je t'en prie.

Il observa les deux autres d'un air gêné.

\- Euh… Seul à seul…

\- Oh, bien sûr. Ne sifflez pas tout mon côte du Rhône, vous deux, je reviens !

\- Rêves pas trop, on le finit et on attaque ton Muscadet !

Versailles suivit Guyancourt dans la maison, sentant déjà ses joues se teinter de rouge. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Et bien… Comment dire… Je… Je voulais te dire que tu me plais depuis très longtemps… Et que… Je pensais qu'on pourrait… Peut-être essayer d'apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux…

\- Ah. Euh… Non.

Thomas sentit distinctement son cœur se briser à cette simple réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de rattraper le coup mais le Guyancourtois posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule pour le raccompagner vers la sortie.

\- Ecoutes, ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais on n'est pas du même monde. Tu es presque devenu quelqu'un sous Louis XIII mais on ne va pas se mentir, au final ça n'a pas mené à grand-chose… Tu devrais traîner avec des gens comme toi, on ne peut pas être ensemble… Ce que je vais te dire ne va sûrement pas te faire plaisir mais c'est la vérité alors si tu veux être heureux, tu ferais mieux de l'intégrer dès maintenant dans ta petite tête. Il y a trois catégories de personnes dans la vie. Ceux qui naissent avec le pouvoir entre leurs mains et ceux qui l'acquièrent par un moyen ou un autre. Bon tu as aussi des gens comme Paris qui ont les deux, il a très vite eu son statut de Capitale, mais en plus de ça il sait peindre, cuisiner, il est beau, il a du succès avec les femmes et les hommes… Et puis, et bien, il y a ceux qui n'ont rien. C'est Dieu qui choisit qui naît avec quoi, un point c'est tout. Chacun devrait rester avec des gens comme eux. Tu comprends ?

\- Ou… Oui… Je ne t'embêterais plus…

\- Bien. Oublies-moi et passe une bonne journée, Versailles.

Il hocha vaguement la tête et Guyancourt l'abandonna sur le pas de la porte, retournant à l'arrière de la maison avec un « Touchez pas mon Muscadet ! ». Thomas s'assit contre le mur, se sachant à l'abri de leurs regards, et prit ses genoux contre lui, essayant de rassembler ses esprits avant de s'en aller.

\- Alors, il te voulait quoi le petit ?

\- Me déclarer son amour, apparemment.

\- Oh non, trop mignon ! Tu as dit oui, j'espère, il est plutôt mignon…

\- Ouais, Orléans, tu l'as pas vu sans maquillage. Il a le paludisme, le pauvre, ça donne pas envie.

\- Bah… Quelqu'un, ici, que je ne citerais pas, a bien couché avec quelqu'un qu'avait la peste…

Paris frappa sur la table, faisant trembler les verres.

\- Quoi ! C'était Venise et c'était pour l'aider à reprendre confiance en lui, il était au bord du gouffre le pauvre !

\- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ?

\- C'est lui qui ne peut pas me voir en peinture… Avant il était amoureux de moi et j'l'ai pas compris, j'ai couché avec lui alors il pensait que je l'aimais aussi mais…Ben…Non. Il m'en a voulu un sacré bout de temps. Maintenant on est plutôt des rivaux tu vois, et une rivalité n'a pas de sens quand ton rival est en train d'mourir… Donc j'lui ai remonté le moral. Mais c'était dégueulasse, hein.

\- Ouais puis, Orlé', franchement, Venise c'est un beau morceau, même avec la peste… Tu dis « J'ai couché avec Venise mais il avait la peste », on va te dire « Ah mais c'est Venise quand même ! ». Là, Versailles… « J'ai couché avec Versailles mais il avait le paludisme », euh, franchement… Il a rien de spécial, le garçon. Il est correct en physique, mais comme tous les représentants quoi. Il a l'air maladif, il a tout le temps de la fièvre… Puis il sait pas faire grand-chose, attends, la seule raison pour laquelle je le connais c'est parce que mes seigneurs aimaient bien chasser là… Louis XIII avait commencé à vouloir en faire quelque chose mais il a claqué et c'est tombé dans l'oubli. Alors d'accord, il est mignon, il est gentil, mais y'en a des milliers des représentants mignons et gentils… Et sans le paludisme en prime. Il sera jamais quelqu'un d'important, vaut mieux qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne sera jamais important aussi.

\- Ah, t'y connais rien Guyancourt, l'amour ne connaît pas de statut social.

\- Ouais, dans les bouquins et tes fantasmes, Paris, en pratique le seigneur ne s'abaisse pas au gueux, que veux-tu ?

Le versaillais ne voulut pas en entendre plus et se redressa en se tenant au mur pour rentrer chez lui. Il étouffa une quinte de toux, ou un sanglot, il ne savait pas, dans sa manche, et essuya ses joues, laissant réapparaître son teint maladif.

* * *

Une dizaine d'années plus tard, Versailles observait avec inquiétude le roi Louis XIV, sa garde et sa cour déambuler dans ses marécages. Il n'osait pas s'approcher, restant loin sans se montrer. Peut être le roi allait-il le faire définitivement raser pour se débarrasser de ce nid de paludisme si près de sa capitale et de villes seigneuriales comme Guyancourt… Soudain, le roi tomba dans un des multiples trous d'eau cachés par la végétation. Tous les autres se précipitèrent pour aller l'aider tandis que le versaillais restait là, pétrifié.

Trois jours plus tard, des gardes et un émissaire vinrent toquer à sa porte.

\- Versailles ?

\- C'est moi…

\- Sa majesté désire vous voir immédiatement, nous vous laissons quelques minutes pour vous préparer.

Sentant bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il hocha la tête et ferma la porte pour changer d'habits, mettant ce qu'il avait de mieux, quoique toujours trop grand et démodé. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, sa chemise dans les mains, et ferma les yeux. Alors c'était là sa fin. Le roi était tombé malade après être tombé. Et il allait être puni pour ça. Il allait être exécuté ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils trouveraient bien un moyen de le tuer, représentant ou pas. Il se voyait déjà se balançant au bout d'une corde, ou la tête coupée.

Sa tombe avec pour épitaphe « Versailles, moins que rien ».

Avec un soupir, il termina de s'habiller et sortit, se laissant mener jusqu'au roi. Il fut laissé seul dans un petit salon et observa autour de lui avec curiosité. Drôle d'endroit pour lui annoncer qu'il allait être exécuté.

\- Ah ! Tu dois être Versailles !

\- Vo… Votre majesté !

Il s'inclina prestement à l'entrée du roi qui referma la porte derrière lui, les laissant seul.

\- Relève-toi, un jour comme celui-ci se fête !

Thomas se redressa sans trop comprendre, se permettant d'observer le roi. Il était si… Rayonnant. Comme Guyancourt l'avait dit, Dieu choisissait ceux qui naissaient avec quelque chose. Dieu avait choisi Louis XIV, et pas l'autre imbécile de Philippe d'Orléans. Il l'avait choisi pour éclairer le royaume. Versailles n'avait rien à faire avec lui, lui avait été oublié par le Ciel…

\- Cela faisait un moment que je réfléchissais à m'éloigner de Paris, vois-tu, cet endroit me rappelle trop ce que j'ai pu subir avec la Fronde… Et puis, ne nous mentons pas, cette ville empeste ! Alors j'ai décidé de choisir un nouvel endroit pour ma cour et mon château ! Je me suis intéressé à ce qu'avait précédemment fait mon père, Louis XIII, et quelle bonne idée il a eu !

\- Votre majesté… ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- J'ai décidé, Versailles ! J'ai déjà convoqué mes architectes, nous allons construire un immense palais ! Avec un parc, ça te plairait, un grand parc ?

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, votre majesté, mais…

\- Un très grand parc alors ! Ta commune ne sera pas suffisamment grande alors on inclura les autres dedans aussi, comme Guyancourt, mais tu seras le cœur. Le cœur de toute la France, Versailles, tu seras ma capitale ! Au diable Paris, Tours ou Orléans, c'est toi que je veux !

Versailles sentit ses jambes se couper sous lui et il tomba à genoux, les yeux levés vers le jeune roi, tel un croyant devant son idole. Louis s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour attraper sa main, l'aidant à se relever, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Votre majesté…

\- Ne m'appelle plus majesté, Versailles. Appelle-moi Louis, tu es mon égal, je suis le Roi et tu seras ma demeure !

\- Lou…Louis…

Il avait du mal à respirer tellement cela lui semblait irréel. Guyancourt avait tort. Et il allait le comprendre très vite en apprenant qui serait son supérieur à présent, d'ailleurs.

\- Tu ne peux plus vivre là-bas pendant les travaux, tu resteras avec moi, ainsi, tu pourras apprendre l'étiquette et t'habituer à ta future vie.

Il hocha la tête docilement. Dieu avait changé d'avis, semblait-il.

* * *

\- Devinez où le roi veut installer sa cour et son gouvernement.

Paris attrapa une chaise et s'assit en face de ses invités, Guyancourt, Orléans et Tours. Les deux derniers haussèrent un sourcil et se regardèrent.

\- Tours ? proposa Orléans.

\- Orléans ? suggéra l'autre.

\- Raté. Essayez encore.

\- ... Pitié pas Reims, c'est un gros casse-couilles.

\- Encore raté.

\- …Soissons ? Ca n'aurait aucun sens.

\- Non, non.

\- Aaaah ! Metz, alors ?

\- Cherchez toujours.

Les trois invités du parisien s'entreregardèrent, cherchant dans leurs mémoires toutes les villes qui avaient déjà été capitales une fois dans leur vie.

\- Clichy ? Il va encore faire chier si c'est lui…

\- Je te rassure, ce n'est pas lui.

\- Alleluia. Oh, non, Aix-la-Chapelle ? Louis XIV se fait un délire façon Charlemagne ?

\- Rien à voir avec Charlemagne.

\- Troyes, la plus grosse blague de l'histoire des capitales de France ?

\- Non, non.

\- … Lyon ? Genre on retourne au temps des gaulois ?

\- Rien à voir.

\- Ok, aide-nous. Cette ville est plus proche de toi et Guyancourt ou d'Orléans et moi ?

\- Guy' et moi.

Un nouveau silence.

\- Guyancourt lui-même ?

\- Non. Mais très proche.

\- …T'es limitrophe avec qui, face de rat ?

\- Sois poli, Tours. Sinon bah… Y'a l'autre lépreux de Châteaufort qui a été ruiné par les guerres de religion… Versailles, le marécage qui a le palu'… Saint-Cyr, le gros taré obsédé par Chartres… Montigny-le-Bretonneux, le marécage qui n'a pas le palu'… Voisins-le-Bretonneux, qui a toujours pas capté que les croisades c'était fini… Et Magny-les-Hameaux le débile de janséniste. Ah, et Buc, le mec qu'on sait pas trop pourquoi il est là, mais il est là. Aucun d'eux ne peut être capitale, ce serait une grosse blague.

\- Et pourtant, c'est un d'eux.

Trois paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers lui, aussi effarées les unes que les autres.

\- …Bon… A choisir… Voisins-le-Bretonneux alors, à la limite il a une seigneurie qui tient presque la route, lui.

\- Raté.

\- …Dis-nous, ça ira plus vite.

\- Versailles. Le marécage qui a le palu'.

Le premier réflexe d'Orléans fut d'observer Guyancourt avec un sourcil haussé.

\- C'est le type que tu as rembarré, non ?

\- …Ouais.

L'orléanais explosa de rire.

\- Ah ! C'est trop bon, ah, j'adore nos rois, ils sont toujours complètement pêtés et choisissent toujours des capitales qui sortent du trou du cul du monde ! Mon dieu, mon petit Guy', tu risques de le regretter longtemps ce râteau !

* * *

Versailles et Louis s'entendirent très vite. Outre l'amour sans limite que le versaillais portait à son bienfaiteur pour avoir enfin fait de lui quelqu'un d'important, leurs personnalités collaient plutôt bien. Tous deux se ressemblaient. Le jeune roi humilié par la Fronde, le représentant rabaissé par les villes plus puissantes. Tous deux cherchant un nouveau départ, à effacer ce passé désagréable pour s'élever si haut que rien ni personne ne pourrait les toucher. Le représentant avait d'ailleurs abandonné son nom humain, Thomas. Il était Versailles, à présent, la future demeure du roi, un point c'était tout.

Versailles lisait beaucoup, s'intéressait à la culture, aimait le théâtre, la musique. Le roi aimait discuter avec lui, relisait parfois des livres juste pour pouvoir en discuter plus en détail avec son représentant préféré. Ils passaient souvent les soirées dans un des petits salons du roi à discuter. Le représentant s'était très vite bien entendu avec les artistes de la cour de Louis XIV. Molière était son préféré, évidemment, son art de dénigrer les nobles qui avaient jadis tant fait souffrir son roi lui était plaisant. Il avait un peu plus de mal avec l'italien Lully, beaucoup trop proche de son roi à son goût. L'amour que le versaillais portait à Louis n'avait rien de physique, ce n'était pas un amour comme celui qu'il avait ressenti à l'égard de Guyancourt. C'était plus fort, c'était de la dévotion, de l'affection, de l'adulation, un désir de le protéger, de se réfugier dans ses bras, c'était tout à la fois.

\- Versailles, aujourd'hui, il est temps pour toi de rencontrer tes subordonnés.

Cette phrase prononcée dans la matinée alors qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble, le travaillait depuis des heures. Versailles s'observa avec angoisse dans le miroir éclatant de propreté, passant ses mains sur ses joues roses. Il sourit. Il n'était plus le même. Il rajusta sa perruque sur sa tête, tira sur ses vêtements pourtant parfaitement ajustés. Aujourd'hui, il allait rencontrer ses subordonnés directs. Une grande réception avait été organisée dans une des parties terminées du château et les villes les plus puissantes de France seraient présentes. Certains qu'il avait déjà vu, Paris, Orléans. D'autres qu'il connaissait de nom, Tours, Dijon. D'autres encore dont il ne savait pas grand-chose. Beaucoup qu'ils admiraient. Paris pour ses multiples talents artistiques et de cuisinier, son art avec les femmes et sa force en tant que capitale. Saint-Malo la Cité corsaire qui avait construit toute sa puissance financière de ses propres mains. Des villes qui avaient repoussé des invasions, qui s'étaient élevées au-dessus de tout. Il devait être à la hauteur, étant leur futur supérieur dès que le gouvernement serait définitivement déplacé chez lui.

\- …alors Dunkerque a essayé de ramer avec sa botte. Je te jure, Malo, c'est la dernière fois que je pars en expédition avec lui. Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Bordeaux… Ca le faisait rire ?

\- Exactement. Je hais son rire du plus profond de mes tripes, ça me…

\- Chut, taisez-vous, il arrive…

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux hommes. Tous les représentants s'inclinèrent dans un bel ensemble, jetant toutefois de curieux regards. S'ils connaissaient tous déjà le roi, c'était la première apparition publique de celui qui serait leur capitale.

\- Messieurs, mesdames, je vous présente celui qui sera bientôt votre Capitale, Versailles. Je compte sur vous pour l'informer de vos attributions à tous et le familiariser avec vos présences.

Le roi ne resta pas longtemps, laissant les représentants entre eux. Paris ne mit pas longtemps avant d'harponner l'ancien marécage, passant son bras sous le sien pour l'entraîner vers les autres. En effet, le versaillais était resté immobilisé, trop intimidé pour bouger.

\- Allez, viens, je vais te présenter tout ce beau monde ! Alors… Tiens, ils sont juste là, d'abord, voici ta marine militaire !

L'emperruqué fut traîné jusqu'à une jeune femme brune à la peau halée et aux beaux yeux bleus. Elle n'était pas habillée telle une femme mais portait un uniforme marin. D'Amiral, s'il se souvenait bien de ce qu'il avait lu à ce sujet. Il avait dû être fait sur mesure, épousant ses formes féminines. Elle était très belle. Le jeune homme à côté devait partager son avis puisqu'il bavait presque devant elle. Un grand type plutôt svelte au visage tellement couvert de taches de rousseurs qu'il semblait y en avoir plus que de sa peau pâle. Des bouclettes rousses couvraient son crâne et ses yeux bleus le rendaient encore plus adorable. Adorable mais seyant dans son uniforme de vice-amiral.

\- Versailles, je te présente Toulon, la chef de ta Marine Militaire, amirale. Celui qui bave, c'est Brest, son vice-amiral. Une saloperie de breton, si tu veux mon avis, mais on l'aime quand même.

\- P-p-paris !

\- Laisse Brest tranquille, ses origines ne sont pas sa faute !

\- M-mais, T-t-toulon…

\- Tu vas voir, Versailles, ces saloperies de roux ne sont arrivés dans le Royaume i peine plus d'un siècle et ils sont déjà partout dans nos affaires !

\- C'est parce qu'on fait mieux le boulot que vous, sales français !

Nantes venait de débarquer, passant son bras autour du cou de Brest qui s'empourpra d'être touché ainsi familièrement par une femme. Rousse elle aussi, des yeux vert émeraude qui brillaient, elle détaillait la future capitale des yeux.

\- Ne traînes pas avec Paris, c'est une mauvaise fréquentation. Et un hérétique !

\- Moi, hérétique ?

\- Oh, ouais, avec tes tendances républicaines là… Brrr. M'enfin, c'est pas pire que Tours. Parce que le roi protestant, c'était Tours la capitale à cette époque ! J'en ai encore la nausée rien que d'y penser !

\- Ironique, mademoiselle « Edit de Nantes », hmm ?

\- On m'a pas demandé mon avis, j'en voulais pas de leur édit ! Je suis bretonne moi, monsieur, on ne fricote pas avec les protestants, gast ! Regarde Saint-Malo, on lui a dit « Le roi est protestant », il a pas cherché, il s'est barré. Dis-moi, Versailles, tu es catholique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… Oui.

\- A la bonne heure ! Et pas républicain, j'espère ?

\- Non ! Surtout pas !

Paris le lâcha est croisa les bras en faisant la moue.

\- Comment ça « Surtout pas » ? C'est très bien, la République !

\- Non, Dieu a choisi le roi, on doit respecter sa volonté !

\- Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables… psalmodia moqueusement le parisien en joignant ses mains dans un geste de prière.

\- Tiens, je te l'ai dit, un hérétique ! Il est encore en train de blasphémer ! Tu vas vraiment finir au bûcher un de ces quatre, toi, avec les protestants !

Le parisien roula des yeux et entraîna la future capitale plus loin, laissant la nantaise lui proférer diverses menaces de mort et d'exorcisme.

\- Fais pas attention, c'est une plaie absolue depuis qu'elle a perdu face à Rennes. Mais elle reste une ville commerciale très importante et son influence politique reste indéniable…

Ils furent bien vite rattrapés par Orléans et Tours qui dégagèrent la capitale actuelle pour entourer de leurs bras le plus jeune, l'observant avec curiosité.

\- Alors, c'est toi que le roi a choisi pour nous remplacer ?

\- Euh…

\- A qui tu donnes le pouvoir après ça ? Orlé' ou moi ?

\- Euh, ou moi hein…

\- La ferme Paris. Alors ?

\- Euh… Personne ? Enfin… Je suppose que je vais rester capitale…

\- Naaaan, personne ne reste capitale, Versailles. Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux du pouvoir où tes meilleurs amis te planteront un couteau dans le dos à la première occasion pour récupérer le pouvoir !

\- Orlé', tu vas le faire flipper…

\- Quoi ? Il faut le mettre au courant dès maintenant ! Et puis, c'est ça qui est drôle !

Versailles observa l'orléanais, légèrement perdu. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il imaginait la chose, pour l'instant, depuis l'annonce qu'il serait la future capitale, il n'avait côtoyé que des humains et ne s'attendait pas à ce que les relations entre les puissants représentants soient ainsi. Il avait toujours vu Paris bien s'entendre avec des villes comme Orléans et Tours, après tout…

\- On ne se trahit pas tout le temps enfin…

\- On en parle de la fois où Brest a carrément baisé le pouvoir militaire marin à Saint-Malo ?

\- Brest ? Le vice-amiral… ?

\- Il a l'air mignon et innocent, hein ? Tu vas pouvoir vite constater que quand il s'agit de guerre ou de pouvoir, ce n'est plus la même chose… Et puis, c'est un sale breton, leur fait pas confiance à ceux-là, c'est de la sale race, toujours à vouloir se barrer…

\- Dans le genre tu as les bourguignons aussi, de vrais…

\- De vrais quoi ?

Le versaillais se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une jeune femme à la chevelure brune aux reflets ocre savamment coiffée. Elle était légèrement plus grande que lui, étant montée sur talons sous sa longue robe richement décorée. Elle se pencha vers lui et s'inclina pour attraper sa main et la baiser doucement.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, votre majesté. Je suis Dijon, Capitale des Ducs de Bourgogne.

\- Une sale race, quoi. Fais gaffe, Versailles, elle va coucher avec toi juste pour être dans tes petits papiers.

\- Orléans, enfin. C'est Paris qui se prostitue pour le pouvoir, pas moi.

\- Je ne me prostitue pas !

\- Tu baises avec les plus puissants que toi, ce qui est à peu de chose près la définition de la prostitution, tu sais…

\- Mais je fais pas ça, arrêtez ! En plus je vois pas avec qui je pourrais coucher, je SUIS le plus puissant !

\- Ahem, ahem, hein, plus pour longtemps de toute façon… En tout cas, protèges tes fesses mon petit versaillais ! Ne fais confiance ni au parigot, ni aux bourguignons et encore moins aux bretons, fais confiance à tonton Orléans et touuuut va bien se passer !

Versailles lui adressa un regard inquiet, pas sûr que « touuuut » allait bien se passer après ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire. Alors c'était ça, être une ville importante… S'accommoder de la trahison et devenir ami avec ceux qui avaient le plus de raisons de vous planter un couteau dans le dos… Il frissonna, pas sûr que cette perspective lui plaisait. Il préférait largement la relation forte et honnête qu'il partageait avec Louis. Le roi, lui, ne le trahirait jamais, et lui ne trahirait jamais le roi.

\- Bon, maintenant dis-nous tout, comment vas-tu profiter de ton tout nouveau pouvoir ? Non parce qu'il y a pleins de choses que tu peux faire maintenant… Plus personne ne te refusera, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Orléans lui fit le clin d'œil le plus lourd de la planète mais Versailles ne comprit pas ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Paris roula des yeux devant son incompréhension totale.

\- Il parle de Guyancourt, là.

\- Guyancourt… ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans…

\- Mais il a touuuut à voir là-dedans ! Il t'a rembarré la dernière fois mais tu vas voir, maintenant que tu es Versailles, future capitale du Roi Louis XIV, il a de fortes chances de se trouver épris d'un amour absolu pour toi !

\- Pas sûr, hein, Guy' a sa fierté…

\- Sa fierté ne va pas aussi loin que refuser de se mettre dans les petits papiers de la capitale, Paris. C'est une ville seigneuriale alors il fera comme font toutes les villes seigneuriales…

\- …Que font les villes seigneuriales ?

\- Elles se traînent aux pieds des Capitales, enfin !

\- Ah… Bon… Euh… Vous ne voudriez pas me présenter les autres villes ?

* * *

\- Quel bazar, au final on a même pas eu le temps de te présenter tout le monde… Bah, de toute façon tu apprendras bien à les connaître au fur et à mesure !

Paris s'étira et s'appuya nonchalamment contre un buffet richement décoré d'or. Tous les invités étaient rentrés chez eux et il restait seul avec la jeune future capitale qui ne semblait franchement pas rassurée. Il lui fit un sourire aimable.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce que t'a dit Orléans. Ce n'est pas une vision très glorieuse du pouvoir, c'est vrai, mais on s'y fait. Une place importante ne vient pas sans inconvénients. Plus on est haut, plus les autres veulent nous descendre, ainsi va la vie ! Mais il n'empêche qu'exercer le pouvoir reste un truc génial ! Tu t'y habitueras, tu t'y plairas et tu feras la gueule quand un de nous te descendra avant de tout faire pour descendre celui qu'aura pris ta place. Et tu verras, les autres villes européennes essaieront de te marcher dessus aussi et tu vas très vite te prendre au jeu et essayer de faire pareil avec eux. C'est ça le pouvoir ! Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

\- Beaucoup de mal…

\- Bah, tu dis ça maintenant, j'ai dû dire un truc du genre à une époque et Orlé' aussi… Peut-être pas Tours, c'est un connard de nature…

\- C'est faux ! Louis a le pouvoir et il n'est pas comme ça, pourtant !

Le parisien l'observa comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est un roi ! Il est persuadé d'avoir tout pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur des millions de gens sous prétexte que, quoi, il est de la famille de l'ancien roi ? Oh, non, pardon, « Dieu l'a choisi », j'oubliais… Il serait peut-être temps que les rois nous ramènent leur petite lettre de recommandation signée par Dieu parce que c'est franchement louche leur histoire.

\- Nantes a raison, tu es un hérétique…

\- Pitié. La religion, les statuts, tout ça ce ne sont que des outils du pouvoir, Versailles. S'il fallait se proclamer fils d'Odin pour être roi de France, il ne serait pas catholique très longtemps le Louis.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- …Bah. Je suppose que tu le réaliseras tout seul petit à petit. En tout cas… (il lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule) Bon courage. Et dis-toi que, malgré tout ce qu'on a pu te dire comme quoi on essayait toujours de descendre ceux au pouvoir, on reste des représentants et on comprend les problèmes qu'un représentant puissant rencontre. Si tu as un souci personnel, tu peux toujours nous en parler.

* * *

Et voilà !

Une petite pensée à Versailles qui a les subordonnés les plus pétés de la planète. Et qui est trop naïf pour son propre bien, pauvre petit.

Review ? :3


	8. La route du pouvoir 2 sur ?

Titre : La route du pouvoir - Partie 2

Rating : Cette partie est rating T. Je ne sais pas trop encore pour les autres

Personnages : Versailles - Paris

Résumé : Versailles est un moins que rien, il en est convaincu. Mais quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec lui. Et quand ce quelqu'un est sa majesté le Roi Soleil Louis XIV, on finit avec un gros palais sur la tronche.

* * *

Ainsi la nouvelle capitale était choisie. Un petit représentant timide et absolument pas préparé à ses nouvelles fonctions. Mais Versailles avait tout de même quelques années devant lui pour se faire à l'idée... Et se préparer. Je propose donc que nous allions cette fois fouiner du côté de la future ex-Capitale, Paris. Paris a toujours été habitué à lâcher la place de Capitale avec un certain pragmatisme. Après tout, elle finissait toujours par lui revenir, jamais ville n'a autant été nommée capitale que lui. Donner sa place à Versailles, c'était une formalité, quelques décennies et tout serait fini, se disait-il. Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Comment vous dire ? Disons que Versailles ne serait probablement pas l'invité des garden parties parisiennes comme pouvaient l'être Orléans ou Tours en tant que "Potos qui m'ont piqué ma place mais je leur en veux pas".

* * *

\- J'ai l'air de quoi ?

\- De rien. La mode, Paris, tu connais ?

\- C'est toi qui n'y connais rien, Guy', je suis avant-gardiste ! Un jour, à bas les perruques, les collants et les talons pour les hommes, la beauté de l'homme réside dans son corps nu et entretenu ! Seule la beauté de la femme doit être savamment dissimulée sous un fin tissu galbant ses jolies jambes, la sublimant tout en conservant un mystère aguichant !

\- Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter l'absinthe, tu ne crois pas ? Mais ça va, tu es pas trop mal. Suffisamment bien pour passer ton pouvoir.

La future ex-capitale tira la langue à son ami avant qu'ils ne sortent et ne grimpent dans le fiacre les attendant.

\- C'est un miracle que tu ais encore l'air frais après hier soir.

\- C'est vrai… Mais une passation de pouvoir ça se fête. Tu vas voir Tours, il va avoir des poches sous les yeux jusqu'au menton, il ne tient jamais la distance ! N'empêche, j'espère qu'Orlé' et lui seront pas trop durs avec le petit Versailles. On s'est habitué à se faire les pires coups dans le dos sans scrupule les uns aux autres mais lui… Il est pas habitué, il sait pas, il est tout innocent et naïf encore, faut le ménager un peu ! Et…Oh bordel de merde…

\- Quoi ?

\- …Regarde par la fenêtre.

Le guyancourtois obtempéra et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que sa mâchoire se décrochait. Il n'avait vu les travaux que de loin, n'ayant pas eu le temps de venir observer de plus près. Cette cérémonie de passation de pouvoir entre représentants était sa première occasion de voir le palais versaillais.

Alors là.

Il était loin, le marécage infecté par le paludisme.

\- …Oh bordel de merde…

\- Tu crois qu'on doit enlever les chaussures à l'entrée pour pas salir… ?

\- Mais ça a coûté combien ce machin… ?

\- Aucune idée. Je sais, on aura qu'à regarder la taille du sourire de Saint-Malo en entrant. C'est lui le banquier, c'est lui qui a dû prêter l'argent pour ce truc.

Le fiacre s'arrêta et ils purent poser le pied à terre, levant la tête pour continuer d'observer l'écrasant palais. D'autres véhicules s'arrêtèrent à la suite et quelques villes en sortirent. Paris reconnut les villes bourguignonnes les plus importantes. La cour de Dijon donc. La jeune femme ne tarda pas elle-même à sortir et il sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Merde, les grands rassemblements de ce genre n'étaient vraiment pas bons pour ses hormones, les villes féminines savaient vraiment comment se mettre en valeur. La bourguignonne le remarqua et lui décocha un sourire malicieux en le saluant d'une courbette.

\- Tes yeux vont tomber de leurs orbites, Paris.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ose espérer que tu te baisserais pour les ramasser histoire que j'ai une vue sur ce charmant balcon que tu affiches.

Il se fit assez violemment par agresser par Auxerre, le chevalier n'appréciant que moyennement ses commentaires sur le décolleté de sa supérieure. Mais Dijon balaya le commentaire avec un rire, levant les yeux sur l'immense palais versaillais.

\- Il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, hein ?

\- Il les a même faites en triple, là.

\- Mh. Je crois que je vais rajouter quelques pièces à mon palais moi…

\- Ce ne serait pas du luxe. Entrons, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

Le blond tendit galamment son bras à la jeune femme qui l'accepta en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

\- Prêt à redevenir un moins que rien ?

\- Je ne serais jamais un moins que rien, Dijon, même sans mon statut de capitale.

\- Grouillez-vous au lieu de roucouler.

L'intérieur du palais n'avait rien à envier à l'extérieur. Tout n'était que dorures et splendeurs, éclats de luxe et provocante beauté. Quelques représentants traînaient dans les couloirs, admirant le bâtiment avant de se rendre dans la salle où ils étaient tous conviés. Ils repérèrent rapidement les bretons, venus ensemble et regroupés autour du représentant de la Basse-Bretagne. Dijon était venu avec Bourgogne mais il était descendu avant eux pour rejoindre Aquitaine. Paris ne put s'empêcher d'observer Saint-Malo et grimaça. Il l'avait rarement vu avec un sourire pareil. Il avait la main sur l'épaule de Rennes et pointait divers éléments de la décoration en parlant. Il aurait parié qu'il parlait du prix qu'avait coûté chaque chose. Et vu la tête que tirait Rennes, la déco ne venait pas du marché du coin. Nantes le vit et lui tira la langue en faisant un signe de croix. Brest hyper-ventilait dans un coin, submergé par sa timidité. Les représentants militaires allaient devoir se tenir devant tout le monde, après tout. Il en faisait presque mal aux yeux tellement il avait astiqué ses médailles.

\- Si même les sales bretons sont bien habillés, mais où va le monde, commenta-t-il suffisamment fort pour être entendu, attirant l'attention du breton en chef, Stefan, qui lui sourit.

\- On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, Paris.

\- Vous n'y connaissez rien en mode, de toute manière. Alors, Saint-Malo a l'air plutôt content !

\- M'en parle même pas. Vous auriez pas vu les normands des fois ? Il faut absolument qu'on se mette loin d'eux cette fois.

\- Ah, oui, Lorient avait mordu Cherbourg la dernière fois, je m'en souviens. C'était assez comique.

\- Moins pour moi. Dame, un peu de décence en public !

La lorientaise marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante, cherchant sûrement à se justifier. Elle se fit reprendre par sa province. Se battre avec les normands, oui, mais durant des évènements importants devant tout le gratin français, hors de question, ils avaient déjà l'étiquette « barbares », autant ne pas aggraver leur cas.

\- Et où est ta charmante soeur ?

\- Avec Nathalie. Et dis encore une fois qu'elle est charmante et je te casse le bras.

\- Roooh, le grand frère surprotecteur.

\- Toutes les filles de France et de Navarre peuvent bien finir dans ton lit, malheur à la bretonne qui y passera la nuit !

\- C'est du racisme ça.

\- Nan, c'est juste qu'on ne se reproduit pas avec les cons, lâcha Nantes.

Paris sentit Dijon tirer sur son bras pour le presser et tourna la tête. Ah, Amiens et sa cour. Les villes de Picardie et d'Artois, entre autres (nombreux autres) n'avaient jamais vraiment digéré la domination bourguignonne passée. Autant éviter un conflit, ils changèrent de pièce, laissant les bretons et les picards entre eux.

\- Paris, attends-moi !

L'accent italien le fit se retourner et un large sourire étira ses lèvres en reconnaissant Rome.

\- Rome ! Je n'espérais pas te voir aujourd'hui au vu des troubles qui agitent votre péninsule…

\- On a fait une petite pause juste pour toi. Venise est là aussi. Et il a traîné Gênes avec. Je dis « traîné » parce que Gênes en ce moment… Pfiou, il n'y a plus rien qui va correctement dans sa tête. Pise devrait arriver. Tu as vu Berlin ?

\- Je viens d'arriver. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de villes européennes viendraient.

\- Penses-tu. Certains viennent te soutenir, d'autre juste se réjouir de te voir déposer le pouvoir.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es la seule qui est venue me soutenir.

\- Pour être honnête…

La brune lui sourit et prit son bras libre, reposant négligemment sa tête contre l'épaule de la future ex-capitale.

\- Moi aussi, je suis venue me réjouir.

\- Je vous hais tous, c'est officiel.

Un sourire malicieux lui répondit tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle. Versailles n'était pas encore arrivé mais la plupart des invités étaient là. Tout le gratin français et européen dans ses plus beaux atours. Un frisson parcourut la peau du parisien. Tant de puissance et de richesse n'auraient pu être réunies dans un lieu plus approprié que ce palais écrasant de luxuriance et d'ostentation. Partout brillaient les parures diamantées, les habits dorés, les armures rutilantes et les robes éclatantes de beauté. Chacun avait tenté d'être plus beau que son voisin, ça en faisait presque mal aux yeux. Il sortit sa montre de sa poche et y jeta un œil. A peine vingt minutes avant le début de la cérémonie. Les musiciens qui jouaient de doux airs de salon pour faire patienter tout le monde commencèrent à ranger leurs instruments. Un peu d'agitation se fit ressentir tandis que les villes militaires allaient se placer au fond de la grande estrade. Amures de parade complètes luxueuses gravées de délicats motifs, uniformes marins, médailles chatoyantes. La tête haute, le dos droit, le visage impénétrable. Même le timide brestois avait su chasser toute rougeur de son visage.

Les invités commencèrent à aller s'asseoir. De nombreuses rangées de chaises avaient été mises en place. L'espace entre elles était calculée pour que tous aient la place nécessaire pour s'agenouiller. Les villes les moins importantes restaient en retrait, debout sur les marches marbrées. Paris dut abandonner ses deux compagnes. Certaines des villes bourguignonnes restèrent sur les marches, Dijon se dirigea vers les chaises. Rome le salua et parti rejoindre Pise qui lui faisait signe. Le parisien aperçut les boucles brunes de Marseille dans les premiers rangs et s'approcha, ne s'inquiétant pas de trouver une chaise, la sienne étant réservée au premier rang.

\- Tiens, notre future non-capitale.

\- Marseille, tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille avec un cœur meurtri comme le mien.

\- Tout le monde sait que tu le récupèreras tôt ou tard. Versailles… Tout son pouvoir tient entre les mains de Louis XIV. Attends sa mort et tu verras.

\- Je sais. Tu es magnifique. Tu ne fais vraiment pas ton âge…

Un coup de pied dans la cheville lui répondit, le faisant rire. Il se pencha et se blottit discrètement contre elle, profitant que personne ne leur prêtait attention. Elle poussa un soupir faussement désespéré et lui frotta les cheveux avant qu'ils ne se séparent. La marseillaise fronça les sourcils et glissa sa main dans la nuque du parisien.

\- Tu ne portes même pas une croix ?!

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre par pitié, j'ai déjà l'hystérique de nantaise sur le dos avec ça…

\- Tout de même, Vatican sera là. Et à mon avis elle n'a toujours pas digéré le coup d'il y a une vingtaine d'années.

Une vingtaine d'années ? Ah. Oui. Le « petit incident diplomatique » ayant opposé des français et la garde pontificale corse. Qui s'était terminé avec plusieurs morts et blessés côté français. Louis XIV ne l'avait pas du tout digéré et avait exigé des excuses publiques ainsi que la dissolution de la garde corse. L'état pontifical avait cédé aux exigences après plusieurs années de bras de fer politique et, malgré l'air serein qu'elle affichait toujours, Paris avait distinctement vu Vatican fulminer.

Et Corse lui avait fait la gueule pendant un bon bout de temps, ses devoirs pontificaux étant une de ses rares excuses pour fuir la présence légèrement envahissante de Gênes.

Pourquoi ce genre d'incidents devaient se produire lorsque lui était capitale, hein ?

Marseille retira sa propre croix de son cou et la passa autour du sien en ignorant ses protestations, faisant en sorte qu'elle soit bien visible sur sa chemise blanche.

\- Ta mère te chaufferait les fesses si elle était là !

\- Ma mère me chaufferait les fesses avant de cramer toutes ces croix pour aller prier un caillou en maugréant « par Bélénos », je te signale.

\- …Moui, tu n'as pas tort. Bouge, tu as un pouvoir à passer.

Il hocha la tête et alla rejoindre le premier rang. Tête haute, Paris, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on transfère son gouvernement dans un palais pareil.

Toute la salle retint son souffle lorsque les portes derrière l'estrade s'ouvrirent. Les militaires se déplacèrent en une synchronisation parfaite, formant une haie d'honneur. Tous les représentants présents se levèrent de leurs chaises pour poser le genou à terre, s'inclinant dans un bel ensemble devant le roi et la future capitale. Guyancourt tâcha d'ignorer le coup de coude franchement lourd qu'Orléans venait de lui donner. Le petit marécage atteint du paludisme avait bien changé. Il n'avait déjà plus rien à voir avec le représentant maladroit et timide qu'ils avaient vu lorsque le roi l'avait présenté. Le port altier, grandi par ses talons, vêtu le plus richement qu'il soit, on aurait dit qu'il avait toujours été élevé pour être capitale.

Le roi prit la parole quelques instants pour ouvrir la cérémonie tandis que tous se relevaient, sachant très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à retourner au sol. Ces cérémonies étaient de véritables exercices physiques. Paris fut appelé sur l'estrade. Quelques murmures parcoururent la foule, échangeant des commentaires divers à son sujet, allant du « Sale hérétique » au « De toute façon dans vingt ans on le récupère, c'est tout vu ». Nouvelle séance de génuflexion. Puis ce fut France qui dut s'approcher. Nouvelle séance de génuflexion. Réticente à certains endroits.

Paris s'approcha du bord de l'estrade et se racla la gorge avec une certaine émotion.

\- …Comme le temps passe vite, commença-t-il.

Hm, peut-être aurait-il dû écrire son discours à l'avance. N'avait-il pas prévu de le faire ? Ah oui. Puis il avait été entraîné dans une beuverie de haute voltige. Tant pis, il allait improviser.

\- Déjà quatre-vingt-huit ans depuis la dernière fois où je me tenais devant vous tous, et le Seigneur, réunis en une si belle assemblée. En ce temps, c'était Tours qui me confiait le pouvoir de capitale.

Qui me revenait de droit, se retint-il de dire. En effet, Tours n'avait exercé le pouvoir que six ans. Avant cela, c'était Paris durant soixante ans. Et encore avant, c'était à nouveau Tours. Quand il disait qu'ils ne faisaient que se renvoyer la balle...

\- Être la capitale d'un si beau pays est une bien belle merveille, je vous l'avoue. Je ne m'entends certes pas avec vous tous, nous avons eu des conflits, des conflits parfois récents pour lesquels vous me haïssez encore, peut-être.

Ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur Basse et Haute-Bretagne. A peine dix ans plus tôt, les forces françaises avaient violemment réprimé la révolte des bonnets rouges. Un épisode qui avait plutôt du mal à passer. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, après tout.

\- Mais nous avons également eu de grands moments tous ensemble. Et c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi que revoir vos visages. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, je m'écarte du pouvoir. Je me retire et cède ma place à Versailles. Comme cela me change, céder ma place à un nouveau visage.

Tours lui tira la langue de la manière la plus discrète possible. En tout cas, le parisien semblait avoir décidé de rendre plutôt clair le fait qu'il considérait le poste de capitale comme « sa » place.

\- Je suis certain que Versailles fera une capitale formidable. Et j'espère que vous serez pour lui d'aussi formidables subordonnés que vous l'avez été pour moi.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit la fin de son discours. Dans les rangs, Bourgogne donna un coup de coude à Basse-Bretagne avec un sourire complice.

\- « D'aussi formidables subordonnés », hein, on va faire de notre pire ! rigola-t-il.

\- On ne sait faire que ça de toute manière !

\- Attention, le discours du nouveau ! S'il est aussi timide que ce que m'a dit Nantes, il va bégayer…

\- Le pauvre, ça doit être grave flippant de se retrouver à la tête d'un tel ramassis d'abrutis.

\- C'est pas ce que tu ressens au quotidien ? railla une voix derrière eux.

\- La ferme, demi- Normandie, j'ai fait exprès de vouloir me mettre loin et tu es venu me coller le cul, garde tes remarques.

Le normand ne put pas répondre, Versailles remplaçant Paris au bord de l'estrade. Il ne semblait pas du tout crispé. Ni tendu. Son regard parcourait la foule d'un air… Indifférent.

\- Il y a un certain nombre d'années… commença-t-il. Quelqu'un a tenté de m'expliquer comment fonctionnait le monde.

Contrairement à Paris, son regard ne s'arrêtait sur personne en particulier.

\- Cette personne m'a dit… Il y a trois genres de personnes dans la vie. Ceux qui ont le pouvoir. Ceux qui peuvent acquérir le pouvoir par leurs talents. Et ceux qui n'ont rien. Selon cette personne, ce serait Dieu qui choisirait.

Guyancourt grimaça. « Cette personne » était donc lui. Il était cependant curieux de savoir ce que le versaillais avait à dire sur sa théorie à présent.

\- Cette personne avait tort. Il n'existe pas de telle sélection parmi nous. Vous êtes tous égaux.

Des murmures attendris retentirent. Alors comme ça leur nouvelle capitale était quelqu'un d'adorable adepte de l'égalité. Paris sourit doucement, derrière le versaillais. Un peu attendu puisqu'il était parti de rien, mais tout de même étonnant à entendre de la bouche d'une ville si puissante.

\- Sous le regard de Dieu, vous êtes tous égaux. Le Seigneur est tant au-dessus qu'il ne peut s'embarrasser de voir en vous des différences de statuts. Vous n'êtes tous que des pêcheurs. Il n'est pas du devoir divin que de différencier les pêcheurs. C'est pour cela que le divin a désigné un élu, homme parmi les hommes, pour remplir cette mission à sa place.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour désigner le roi de ses doigts.

\- A son tour, l'élu divin dû choisir un représentant pour exercer cette mission chez ses pairs. (sa main se posa sur son cœur) Aujourd'hui, jour où la Capitale Paris me cède son pouvoir, j'accepte cette charge. En ce pays, vous devez l'apprendre dès aujourd'hui, parmi les représentants, il n'y a qu'une personne au-dessus de vous.

Un silence s'installa. C'était passé de « discours très mignon » à « mégalomanie » très très vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Quelques regards incrédules furent échangés tandis que la capitale enchaînait sans leur prêter attention.

\- Ce pays sera catholique.

« C'est bon ça ! » murmura Nantes.

\- Royaliste.

« Je l'aime déjà malgré sa mégalomanie. » continua-t-elle.

\- Et centraliste.

« …Kaoc'h. »

\- Et j'attends de vous la coopération la plus stricte. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'honneur de prendre mes fonctions auprès du roi et du Seigneur. Aujourd'hui, vous avez l'honneur de prendre les vôtres auprès de moi.

Il se recula, ayant terminé. Il ignora le regard que lui jeta Paris. Peu importait ce que lui dirait l'ancienne capitale. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire pour se protéger. Ce que Louis lui avait conseillé. Elèves-toi, sois plus haut qu'eux, tellement qu'ils ne pourront même pas toucher tes chevilles du bout des doigts. Ainsi, ils ne pourront te tirer à leur niveau.

La salle dut se mettre à nouveau sur ses genoux tandis qu'une silhouette frêle se levait au premier rang. Le silence le plus complet depuis le début de la cérémonie s'installa.

Vatican monta les quelques marches de l'estrade. Paris et Versailles se tournèrent face à face tandis que l'état pontifical se mettait un pas derrière eux, au milieu afin d'être visible de toute la salle. Ses yeux bleu pâle parcoururent la salle, s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur certains qu'elle savait les plus fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur.

Le roi était agenouillé. Les deux capitales étaient agenouillées. Le monde entier sembla se taire pour accueillir la représentante du Seigneur.

\- Je ne saurais trop que reprendre vos mots, Paris. Comme le temps passe vite.

La déclaration, telle une autorisation, fit se relever les représentants de la pièce. Paris s'agenouilla à nouveau, devant l'état pontifical, et prit doucement sa main, portant sa bague à ses lèvres.

\- Je crois entendre une pointe de satisfaction dans votre voix, votre Sainteté.

\- Ce n'est que la confiance totale que j'ai porté en sa majesté pour choisir une capitale des plus catholiques qui transparaît.

Elle lui sourit et attrapa doucement la croix qui pendait à son cou, l'observant quelques instants avec un regard qui disait clairement « A qui essaies-tu de faire croire ça ? ». Il lui répondit avec son plus large sourire innocent. Il appréciait Vatican et savait la réciproque vraie. Même s'il n'était pas le croyant le plus assidu, ils se comprenaient. La religion était avant tout politique pour eux deux après tout. Et ils avaient le même goût pour le pouvoir et la puissance.

Le parisien s'éclaircit la gorge et haussa le ton afin d'être entendu de tous et prêta serment à l'état pontifical. Ca, il n'avait pas besoin de le réviser avant, la formule était la même depuis des siècles et il connaissait par coeur celle pour quitter le pouvoir et celle pour y revenir. Il se redressa et se déplaça pour laisser le place au versaillais, l'observant s'agenouiller. Aaah, tant de dévotion dans le regard. Il n'en attendait pas moins de la capitale choisi par le roi déjà surnommé "le Très Chrétien".

* * *

\- Ah, ça me déprime.

\- Quoi, tu n'avais toujours pas abandonné l'idée de le décoller de Vatican ?

Paris adressa une amicale claque dans le dos de Léan. Le bas-normand soupira, ses yeux gris fixés sur l'état pontifical qui discutait avec Stefan, le bas-breton.

\- Au Moyen-Âge j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y arriver pourtant.

\- C'est une cause perdue. T'étais pas né qu'elle le tenait déjà. S'il y a bien un domaine dans lequel elle est forte, notre chère Vatican, c'est bien celui-là. Une fois qu'elle t'a au creux de sa main, tu ne peux plus lui échapper. Surtout Stefan, c'est une proie facile. Curieusement Nolwenn n'est jamais tombée dans la toile de l'araignée, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle est très proche de ta jumelle. Mais Stefan, bah...

\- J'sais bien. Je l'ai déjà vu faire. Elle le tient par la culpabilité. Il est croyant mais il est roux et gaucher donc il est persuadé qu'il doit racheter son existence. Tsk. La Normandie a beau être devenue catholique, mes dieux nordiques me vont très bien. Pas de discrimination. Sois un bon guerrier et tu iras au Valhallah. Il irait au Valhallah, lui ! Mais non, il est persuadé qu'il ira en Enfer parce qu'il est roux et gaucher. N'importe quoi.

\- Fais gaffe, on risquerait de penser que tu ne le hais pas, lâcha malicieusement le parisien.

Il reçut un regard noir en réponse. La moitié de la planète était déjà au courant que les deux trublions ne se haïssaient pas tant qu'ils essayaient de se le faire croire, de toute manière.

\- J'irais bien au Valhallah, moi, ça a l'air carrément mieux que le Paradis.

\- Il faut être un valeureux guerrier, Paris.

\- ... Et j'en suis pas un ?

\- Pft. Je me rappelle quand on avait remonté la Seine et qu'on avait pris d'assaut ta ville, tu hurlais comme un gosse.

\- J'étais un gosse, en même temps.

\- Tu avais déjà plusieurs siècles.

\- C'est jeune, plusieurs siècles.

-Tiens, ennuis en vue.

Paris suivit le regard du bas-normand et fronça les sourcils. Versailles se dirigeait vers lui. Bizarrement, il avait un petit peu plus de réticence à aller vers la nouvelle capitale depuis son petit accès de mégalomanie pendant la cérémonie. Où était passée la petite ville timide et complètement dépassée par ce qui lui arrivait, hein ?

Ah oui. Un énorme palais avait été construit dessus. Ceci expliquant sûrement cela.

Basse-Normandie s'inclina et Jean fit de même en se rappelant que oui, à présent il allait devoir à nouveau s'habituer à s'incliner devant d'autres représentants que Vatican.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, votre majesté ?

\- Je viens t'informer de tes nouvelles fonctions.

\- ...Mes nouvelles fonctions ?

Il avait la vague impression que la suite n'allait pas mais alors pas du tout lui plaire.

\- Tu seras mon valet.

Il détestait avoir raison. Il se redressa avec un rire nerveux et croisa les bras, secouant la tête.

\- Versailles. Tu ne peux pas prendre n'importe qui comme valet, même sans être capitale je reste une des villes majeures de France.

\- Et alors ?

\- ...Alors je ne vais pas être ton "valet".

\- Que crois-tu que ça me fasse, que tu sois une ville majeure, Paris ? N'as-tu pas écouté, tout à l'heure ? Je suis la capitale à présent. Je suis au-dessus de vous. Tous. Alors de là où je suis, je me fiche bien de savoir si vous êtes des paysans ou des villes puissantes. Tu es mon subordonné et je disposerais comme je le désire de toi.

\- Tu vas surtout commencer par descendre de ton... Ugh...

Paris porta sa main à sa poitrine et utilisa l'autre pour s'agripper à la manche de Léan. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique se refermait lentement sur ses poumons et son coeur. Il leva ses yeux bleus dans leurs homologues versaillais bruns. La nouvelle capitale affichait un calme exemplaire et son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. La pression s'accentua violemment, le faisant tomber à genoux malgré le bas-normand qui le soutenait. Il allait mourir, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait mourir, c'était horrible, il allait...

La pression disparut.

\- Dès ce soir, tu emmènageras au palais, les domestiques te donneront ta chambre. Et demain matin tu m'apporteras mon repas. Et par pitié, fais quelque chose pour tes vêtements, le monde n'a pas besoin de souffrir de ton mauvais goût et tu fais tache ici.

Et dans un claquement de talons, Versailles disparut, laissant un parisien essoufflé derrière lui.

\- Le petit con, je vais lui refaire le portrait.

\- Ca me semble mal parti vu ce qu'il vient de te mettre.

Paris grogna et se redressa, sentant encore son pauvre coeur maltraité palpiter à toute allure.

\- Ca fait quelques années seulement, dix ou vingt au plus, qu'il sait qu'il va être capitale... Comment a-t-il pu apprendre à maîtriser son influence comme ça ? Ca m'a pris des siècles !

\- Hm. Avec un bon professeur sûrement.

\- Je ne vois pas qui, franchement.

\- Un qui aurait avantage à en faire une petite marionnette autoritaire.

Il suivit le regard gris de l'ancien viking et soupira. Evidemment. Vatican. Il épousseta son pantalon - qui était très bien, il apprécierait que le monde arrête de persécuter son avant-gardisme- et se dirigea vers la jeune femme, toujours en grande discussion avec Basse-Bretagne. Sûrement évoquaient-ils des souvenirs de croisade ou un truc comme ça.

\- Vatican, c'est toi qui t'es amusée à apprendre à Versailles à se servir de son influence comme ça ? siffla-t-il.

Un sourire angélique se dessina sur les lèvres de la petite blonde. Et Jean eut droit à un regard noir de la part de Stefan qui n'appréciait pas qu'on s'adresse ainsi à sa Sainteté.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser ma Très Chrétienne jeune capitale sans défense face aux grosses brutes que vous êtes, enfin.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as fais ça, précisément ?

\- Dès que j'ai su qu'il serait la nouvelle Capitale choisie par sa majesté. Je suis régulièrement venue lui rendre visite afin de le préparer à ses futures fonctions.

\- J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas à toi qu'on doit sa légère mégalomanie.

\- Non. Moi aussi au tout début je l'ai vu timide et fragile. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Mais il est plutôt bon en théâtre... Il a cogité, tu sais. Il ne veut pas perdre le pouvoir. Parce qu'il n'est pas comme vous, Paris, Tours et compagnie. Il craint que s'il venait à perdre son statut de capitale, il redeviendrait un moins que rien. Oublié de tous, à nouveau condamné à vivre dans les ruines du passé. Il n'est pas comme toi. Même sans être capitale, tu es une grande ville, tu as un rayonnement culturel et politique exceptionnel. Même sans être une ville puissante, tu es un peintre de talent, un cuisinier de génie et tu as un art inégalé avec les femmes. Lui, il n'a rien. Pour lui, perdre le pouvoir, ce serait comme mourir. Alors il a décrété qu'il se mettrait suffisamment en hauteur pour qu'aucun de vous ne puisse l'attraper pour le tirer et le ramener en bas.

Paris soupira. Bordel, ça avait presque du sens, toute cette histoire. Ses yeux bleus se déplacèrent sur le plafond richement décoré. Versailles avait tort de s'inquiéter. A présent, il ne pourrait plus jamais redevenir un moins que rien. Pas avec un palais pareil. Une économie allait forcément se développer autour avec le transfert de la cour ici. Mais il était sûr que ce serait peine perdue d'essayer d'expliquer ça au versaillais. Il avait peur, cette peur était compréhensible.

Il avait la vague impression que les années à venir n'allaient pas être super joyeuses.

\- Sinon, il t'a dit pour tes "nouvelles fonction" ?

Le parisien fronça les sourcils. Nom d'un chien, elle n'était pas derrière ça aussi tout de même ? Il fit un pas menaçant vers l'état pontifical. Enfin tenta. La pointe d'une lame effilée se cala contre sa pomme d'Adam en une fraction de seconde, l'immobilisant.

\- Fais un pas de plus, Paris, donne-moi une raison de le faire.

Aaaah, Basse-Bretagne et sa fidélité sans limite. Avec un soupir, Jean voulut faire un pas en arrière... Et grimaça en sentant sa nuque être piquée.

\- Pas de mouvement brusque vers sa Sainteté, Paris.

\- ...Rome, je croyais qu'on était meilleurs amis ?

\- Mon amitié n'a de limite que ma fidélité à sa Sainteté. Réjouis-toi, j'ai été plus rapide que Venise.

\- Ah, oui. Lui il ne m'aurait pas menacé de son épée, il aurait "dérapé" et j'aurais fini décapité. C'est bon, je ne vais rien faire, je n'avais l'intention de rien faire à la base, j'ai juste fais un pas.

Il leva les mains en l'air pour prouver sa bonne foi. L'épée de la romaine retourna bien vite dans son fourreau mais le breton le dévisagea quelques instants avec méfiance avant de faire de même.

\- Tu sais, tu déprimes Léan à autant jouer les toutous bien fidèles.

\- Je ne joue pas les "toutous bien fidèles", grogna-t-il.

\- Oh, et il grogne en plus. Mais dis-moi Vatican, tu tolères encore sa présence ? Non parce que déjà qu'il était roux, gaucher, qu'il a eu quelques "travers" homosexuels avec un païen...

\- Paris... menaça le roux.

Le blond sourit, sachant très bien comment enfoncer le clou avec lui.

\- ...Mais en plus maintenant il a un frère hérétique.

Il n'eut que le temps de reculer d'un mouvement souple pour éviter que sa chemise ne soit tranchée.

\- Mon frère n'est pas hérétique ! Arthur a juste... Il a juste... Eu un moment d'égarement. Ca lui passera, on le ramènera dans le droit chemin et je suis certain que le Seigneur lui pardonnera.

Ses yeux verts glissa vers Vatican avec une légère inquiétude. La jeune femme sourit et hocha la tête avant de gentiment lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Bien sûr. Peu importe qu'il soit excommunié en ce moment. Le Seigneur sait toujours accueillir ses brebis égarées en son royaume. Et je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'une famille aussi pieuse que la tienne saura prendre sa main pour le guider vers la lumière.

Paris secoua la tête en l'observant faire. Elle finit par congédier le bas-breton qui s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner, sourcils froncés.

\- Et je n'ai pas eu de "travers homosexuels avec un païen" !

\- Coucher avec un homme de religion nordique lorsqu'on est un homme, c'est définitivement de l'homosexualité envers un païen.

\- Je n'ai...

\- Paris, cesses de le persécuter.

\- Mouais, c'est moi qui le persécutes tiens. Tu le manipules, pauvre garçon.

\- Pitié, Paris, pas de reproches venant de ta part. C'est insultant.

Il sourit. Ce n'était pas faux. Le pouvoir conduisait toujours à manipuler les autres de toute manière.

\- C'est un mystère pour moi qu'une famille comme celle des Kirkland, si à cheval sur la liberté, se soit si délibérément et profondément enchaînée à toi. Enfin, jusqu'à Arthur, qui t'a envoyé bouler pour que son roi puisse divorcer et se remarrier tranquille. C'était hilarant. A chaque fois j'imagine le repas de famille où il a annoncé ça. Tu imagines le silence de mort ? Ils sont tous plus catholiques les uns que les autres ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont essayé de l'exorciser ! Ou alors il ne leur a rien dit et a attendu que la nouvelle arrive jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Et tu y crois vraiment quand tu dis à Stefan qu'Arthur reviendra dans le droit chemin ?

\- Non. Avec la montée du protestantisme, je sais que je ne le récupèrerais pas. Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

\- C'est vrai, tout est complètement parti en couille en Grande-Bretagne, on ne sait même plus qui fait la guerre à qui, qui doit devenir roi, quelle religion il doit avoir... M'enfin, ce n'est pas le seul endroit où c'est aussi confus. Si tu veux mon avis, on va vers un déclin religieux certain.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Paris, je te trouve naïf sur cette affirmation. La religion a toujours été un des plus merveilleux instruments de pouvoir jamais inventé... Et s'il y a bien une créature de Dieu avide de moyens pour dominer ses pairs et d'être dominé, c'est bien l'homme. La religion peut décliner, elle reviendra sous une autre forme. La religion catholique peut bien disparaître, quelque chose d'autre la remplacera. Après tout, elle a bien remplacé les dieux grecs, celtes ou encore romains, qui ont eux-même remplacés les vieilles idoles... L'homme ne cessera jamais de s'agenouiller. Il veut contrôler le monde mais il a le vertige, le sommet l'effraie, il a besoin de quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête. Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que toi, le sommet te plaît, et il n'y a qu'au-dessus des autres que tu te complais.

Le parisien hocha la tête avec une grimace. Elle n'avait, hélas, pas tort. Ce qui lui faisait penser à Versailles. Pour l'instant, il se plaisait bien à sa nouvelle place de Capitale mais il avait le soutien de Louis XIV, qu'il idolâtrait complètement. Mais les humains n'étaient pas éternels, s'attacher à eux d'une telle manière était une des plus douloureuses choses qu'un représentant puisse faire. Beaucoup avaient fait cette erreur et le regrettaient amèrement. La plupart avaient fini par s'habituer et s'attachaient aux humains de manière éphémère, ne les aimant que pour un temps.

Bon. Plutôt que de s'inquiéter de la future dépression nerveuse de Versailles quand le roi mourrait, il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter pour ses propres fesses. L'accès de mégalomanie de la nouvelle capitale et le fait qu'il ait peur des autres villes puissantes ne sentait franchement pas bon pour lui. Après tout, il était la ville la plus puissante de France, il était celui qui, depuis des siècles, revenait sans cesse à la place de Capitale. Et sans prétention aucune, il était persuadé que la place lui reviendrait toujours.

\- C'est toi qui lui a suggéré de faire de moi son valet, du coup ?

\- Oui et non. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi. D'une, parce que je t'aime bien malgré que tu persécutes mes fidèles et que tu sois le croyant le plus bancal de la planète, de deux parce que je sais que tu récupèreras la place de Capitale et je ne voulais pas que tu te venges sur lui quand ce sera fait. Je lui ai juste conseillé de faire une démonstration de force en mettant les villes puissantes sous sa botte. Il a juste décidé de faire ça de manière assez extrême. Je te souhaite bien du courage. Sa gentillesse et sa timidité... N'ont d'égales que sa peur de perdre le pouvoir et ses talents d'acteur. Sans compter qu'il n'est pas dit qu'il finisse par prendre réellement goût au fait de dominer les autres.

\- Pffft... Ca pouvait pas tomber sur Orlé' ou Tours, ça, encore...

* * *

Et voilà !

Prenons tous un instant pour imaginer le dîner de famille chez les Kirkland où Arthur a décidé d'annoncer en deux fourchettes de haricots qu'il allait envoyé bouler le Pape.

La légende raconte qu'Ecosse faillit mourir étouffé avec du rôti de porc.

Review ? :3


End file.
